


A Christmas Story: Broken and Shattered

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Child Abuse, Christmas Fluff, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, If you are sensitive to Child Abuse and similar things, Insecurity, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Protect Adrien Agreste, Secret Santa, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, THIS IS A WARNING, We Are All Alya Césaire, mostly adrienette, please don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: A journalist who's never recognized by their work, a musician who can't write music, a girl with a broken confidence, and a boy who is only a shattered image of the person that everyone wants him to be. They are only try to discover each other, to grow into better people, and to change their lives for the better.Who knew they would achieve that by playing Secret Santa?I will say this 100 times: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.





	1. A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! For those who keep up with my series, welcome to the 12th and final day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! For those of you who don't, please check it out! This is the last installment of the series, and the best in my opinion. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for your interest in this series! I've worked so hard on this, and I hope everyone likes it. Also, there is a slight Girl Meets World reference in there. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.

(Two weeks till Christmas)

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng does not get up before 7:00 on any given day. That said, she will sleep until 3:00 in the afternoon if someone doesn’t wake her up. The problem was that she needed to wake up at 6:30 to have enough time to take a shower, change, and eat breakfast on a normal pace before going to school. She always slept through her alarm and she slept through the second and the third, too. 

 

But today is a different story. Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up, not when her first alarm went off, but before. And by before, she woke up at 6:20, but hey, she felt proud of herself.

 

Why would she wake up before her alarm? Easy, she was excited! Excited for the holidays (Christmas), excited for spending time with her family and friends over the holiday break, and the traditions that she would do with her friends and family. But one in particular got her up today. 

 

Marinette rose out of her bed feeling refreshed for once. “Morning, Tikki!” She said to the red goddess. 

 

“Wow, Marinette! You are actually up early for once!” Tikki praised. 

 

Marinette giggled, descending from her loft. “I know! But it’s an important day, Tikki. I’m excited!” 

 

Tikki groaned, knowing exactly what the girl was excited for. “You do it every year, Mari. Give your friends a break, won’t you?” 

 

Marinette pretended to think about it. “No!” She chippered before plugging her phone out of the charger, and shooting a quick text to the group chat with her friends, reminding them what today is. She set the phone down and walked to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Once Marinette got out, a towel around her body, she checked her phone. 

 

_ LadyBugNoticeMe87: But Mari! We have been doing Secret Santa for the last five years! Don't you think we are a little too old for this? _

 

Marinette chuckled at her best friend. She would never be too old for Secret Santa! She will never be too old to celebrate Christmas in general. Marinette will always be excited about the mystery of everyone's Secret Santa. She could never figure it out, unlike Alya who always knew. Sure, it was Marinette's last year in Lycée and she is practically an adult, but who cares!

 

It was only after she changed that she got a reply back. Tikki hovered on her shoulder while she read the messages.

 

_ Mari-trash: Lol nope. Cheer up Alya, it will be a lot of fun this year!  _

 

_ DontTouchMeImFamous: Mari why do we put up with u _

 

_ LadyBugNoticeMe87: I ask myself that every day, Adrien _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: Maybe it's because you’re in love wijjfdbvkjdfhvejjvh  _

 

_ LadyBugNoticeMe87: What? _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: At least you’re not Marinette. Remember Marinette has to deal with herself so we should feel bad for her _

 

_ Mari-trash: Much love, such affection _

 

“Oh, Marinette! You can't force your friends to do this again,” Tikki scolded once again. 

 

Marinette smiled at the Kwami. “Tikki, it's fine. Besides, this is our last Christmas while were in Lycée. We have to make it count.” 

 

Tikki rolled her eyes playfully while shaking her head at her Chosen. Seeing Marinette in her final year of Lycée makes her want to bawl her eyes out. She couldn't help but to feel like her second mom. Though Marinette still keeps her childish antics when it comes to a few things, especially Christmas. Still, Tikki can say she's seen the girl change and mature into a beautiful young lady.

 

For example, if you just looked at Marinette back in Collège and Marinette now, you would gasp on how much she changed in her physical appearance. For one, Marinette's hair grew out longer and was not styled in her signature pigtails as often. Marinette usually had her hair down and framing her face or up in a messy bun. Years of being Ladybug gave her defined muscles and flexibility. Marinette's figure also matured as a women. Her body wasn't as thin as she gained wider hips and more of an hourglass figure. Still, it puzzled Tikki on how the girl could keep up her abs while still eating more than her weight. The effects of being Ladybug, huh?

 

Marinette as a designer also bloomed. Her fashion choices grown into something more delicate and cute, while at the same time can be bold and daring when she tries out new trends. Like today, for example! Marinette wore a form fitting, dark green sweater tucked into black high waisted shorts with a small, golden belt. To prevent her from freezing to death, she also picked out a black wool leggings, a golden scarf that matched the belt, and suede, dark green boots. And, of course, she could never forget about her Ladybug earrings. Today, Marinette to leave her down in all it’s wavy glory. Everything Marinette wore was created by herself, with the small exception of half of her shoes and jewelry. 

 

Tikki smiled fondly at the girl. “It's good to see you care, Marinette. You've matured so much!” 

 

Marinette smiled as she grabbed the Kwami and pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks, Tikki. You're so sweet!”

 

“Now, come on! You don't want to be late for school!” Tikki said.

 

Marinette grabbed her bag and put in the jar with her friends name in it. She kept the bag open to let Tikki inside. Once she gathered all her things, she grabbed a light breakfast and snuck some cookies in her bag for Tikki. Marinette grabbed her self made black coat and winter accessories before heading out. 

 

Checking the time, Marinette realized that she would get to school at a reasonably time. It must be the Christmas season and the excitement of one of her traditions, because God knows she wouldn’t be up for anything else really. She was glad that she would get some time with her friends before school starts.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Speaking of said friends, Nino and Adrien we're already at the school, waiting for their friends to get there. Nino and Adrien had arrived together. Adrien's dad was out of town, so he allowed his son to stay at the Lahiffe's Household until he returned. Adrien was used to this behavior, so much so that even if his father wasn't out of town he would be expect to stay with his best friend. Nino's house was lively and happy, and filled with noise and laughter. Adrien's house was quiet, boring, empty, and filled with tension. While Nino had a home, Adrien only had a house. 

 

Adrien glared at his friend. That message was a close one. If Adrien didn't rip Nino's phone out of his hands, Marinette would've known all about his infatuation with the young designer. Who is he kidding-it’s a little more than just a simply infatuation. He practically in love with the girl, so what? Don’t need to shout it out to the world now. 

 

Nino, on the other hand, only laughed at his friend's face. Personally, he thought that the model should just tell her already. Nino and Alya were getting really tired of their not-so-subtle flirting. 

 

“Oh, shut up,” Adrien said. 

 

Nino chuckled. “Come on, man! You have to tell her at some point.”

 

Adrien gave him a stern look. “Nobody, but you and Alya, knows that I like her. I would like to keep it that way.”

 

Nino snorted. “Yeah, right. Everybody, but her, knows! Literally, everyone can see that you're attracted to her and her, you.”

 

Adrien scoffed at the sudden accusation. “Nobody can tell! I'm not that obvious,” he grumbled.

 

Nino rolled his eyes at his friends foolishness. “Do ever think she likes you back?” 

 

“No,” Adrien contradicted, “She will never feel that way about me.”

 

Nino picked up the lingering sense of sadness behinds his words. He really was head over heels for Marinette. He just wished his best friend wasn't as oblivious. 

 

Nino patted him on the shoulder. “Cheer up, Adrien. Besides, I think I see the girls.”

 

“Hey, Alya!” Marinette said to her best friend with a wave. 

 

“Hey, girl! You won't believe what I captured for the Ladyblog last night!” Alya said taking out her phone. 

 

She took off her gloves, and went to the Ladyblog website. Alya clicked on the recent post- a picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug patrolling. Along with their usual skin tight, flexible body suits, they each had their choice of winter gear. Chat Noir had a black sweatshirt with cat ears and eyes on the hood along with matching gloves and black winter boots. Ladybug wore a red sweater with black polka dots and had antennas on the hood, and the same gloves and winter boots as Chat. 

 

Marinette smiled at her hand work. It had taken her a month to finish the sweat shirts for the both of them. They turned out really well! As for the winter boots and the gloves, those were just the modifications their Kwamis made to protect them from the cold. 

 

“Whoa, those sweatshirts are so cool!” Marinette exclaimed. 

 

Alya beamed with curiosity. “I wonder if they bought it or made it? Or maybe it's a part of their winter transformation? No, that doesn't make sense. They would've had the same sweatshirts last year, too.”

 

“They probably bought it. There is a bunch of Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise. Most likely to humor themselves.” Marinette concluded. 

 

“You’re probably right. Hey, I wonder where you can find these sweat shirts! I'm going to look it up.” Alya said. 

 

“Cool! So then you can get a Ladybug one and I can get a Chat Noir one, and then we can be matching!” Marinette proposed. 

 

“Good idea!” Alya complimented. It took Alya a matter of seconds to find the sweatshirts (not exactly the same one of course) and another few to order them in their sizes. 

 

As Marinette had matured, Alya did, too. Marinette would describe her as a take charge babe, who mostly relied on her own skills more than others. Her writing had improved significantly and she was starting out an internship at a local newspaper. Now, Alya's hair was more of a scarlet red and was cut to her chin. Instead of her usually flannel t-shirt, Alya had found different ways to incorporate flannel into her outfit every single day. Today, for example, Alya decided to wear an oversized orange flannel shirt over a black halter top and light blue jeans with black converse. Over it she wore a long gray coat that Marinette had designed for her a couple year back. Sometimes Alya’s flannel obsession would drive Marinette crazy, but it also gave her the idea to create a flannel skirt made out of a huge old flannels. Of course, she gave it to Alya. 

 

“You ready for Secret Santa?” Marinette teased as her friend put her phone away.

 

Alya turned away and pinched Marinette on the arm. 

 

“Yow!” Marinette exclaimed as she flinched back. 

 

“Every time you say that word, I will tiny pinch you!” Alya threatened. 

 

“You mean the one where you take the tiniest bit of skin between your nails and squeeze every time I say Secret Santa-Yow!” Marinette asked as her friend pinched her again. She rubbed her arm.

 

“Yep!” Alya clarified. 

 

Marinette frowned while lost in thought. A moment later, Marinette’s frown grew into an even larger grin. 

 

“You ready for Ecret Anta?” Marinette asked.

 

Alya rolled her eyes at her friend's foolishness. 

 

“I know I am!” A voice said. 

 

Suddenly, Marinette felt a weight on her shoulders. Perhaps someone's arm? She looked up to find Adrien smiling down at her, pulling her in closer to him. 

 

“Hey, Mari!” Adrien greeted. 

 

Marinette blushed before answering. “Hey, Adrien,” she said shyly. 

 

Even after four years, Marinette still is smitten by Adrien. Though it took her a long time to actually talk to him without stuttering, she realized her crush back in Collège was more of an idolization. Now, she was sure she actually liked him for who he was, not what he does. Of course, she still holds on to the moment where he gave her his umbrella, which was probably the only thing real memory she had about him at that time. 

 

Still, the boy gave her heart the flutters. Sure, he was cute when he was 15, but now? He was downright sexy, hot, gorgeous, and any other form of that word. The lines of his face had grown sharper and more defined. His golden blonde hair was either swept back with gel or just laying messily across his forehead. Today, Marinette noted, was the latter. He still had flawless, sun kissed tan skin (except for a pimple or two that pops up once in awhile). He was also taller, his arms and shoulders carrying muscle. She also knew he had a six pack from all the pool parties during the summer. At the moment, he donned designer clothes (as usual)- hidden under a black coat was a deep red, cashmere sweater with a v-neck that shows of the deep blue button down he has underneath. Along with that he wore black slacks and brown shoes. 

 

Though their friendship had been going on for a couple years, she can't help but to feel that Adrien is still so far out of reach. Though he opened up to her through his awful puns and Anime marathons, he never talked about his home life. Marinette knew that his mother disappeared and that his father wasn't as present as most parents, but that's the extent of how far her knowledge goes. Nevertheless, Marinette still liked him no matter what, and she can't help to think that she might be falling in love with him, too. Soon, she took a page out of Chat's book and visited him as Ladybug.

 

Speaking of Chat, Adrien also reminded her a lot of him. These past couple years with Chat have been difficult for Ladybug. It got harder and harder to keep her personal life a secret from her partner. No, teammate. They're teammates, not partners. And time again, Marinette still had a hard time not falling for him. How couldn't she? With all the time that he visits her throughout the week as Marinette, she got to truly know him. And that skin tight suit wasn't helping her much. She often finds herself conflicted between the two and her emotions for each. 

 

Like Adrien, Chat Noir had changed for the better. He still kept his awful puns and dorky demeanor, but his kindness and courage always shined through. Instead of hitting on her, they fought akumas either in comfortable silence, or witty comebacks. They didn't need to be looking at each other to know what the other was thinking. They were so in sync, so in tuned, that they have defeated akumas in a record time of six minutes and thirteen seconds. Eventually, Marinette had began to open up to him as Ladybug, sharing some of her thoughts and feelings, favorite Anime, color, hobbies, shows, and anything that wasn't a significant give away to who her civilian self. 

 

“I can't believe you're actually excited.” Alya huffed, breaking Marinette from her thoughts. 

 

“You're crazy, dude” Nino agreed.  He, too, had wrapped his arm around Alya, who was now his girlfriend.

 

Much like the rest, Nino had matured as well. He finally asked out Alya, which was a relief. He gained more confidence in his music making abilities, and was often found helping direct the school play. No, it was more likely that the drama teacher helped  _ him _ direct it. His hair had grown out and now was combed back with a combination of water and gel. Similar to Adrien, he had gained muscle from their daily work outs together. Well, more like when Adrien can work out. Today, he wore a orange flannel jacket with a blue sweater brown pants, and an orange beanie Still, Nino kept headphones on him at all times, his love for music never diminishing. It was exactly the contrary really- Marinette found it hard to find him  _ not  _ doing something with music. Nino was absolutely dedicated to music. He lived, breathed, and created it.

 

Alya giggled as she snuggled more into Nino's embrace. “Bro, dude, buddy, pal? Is there any other words in your vocab?”

 

Nino smirked. “Well, there is babe. But that's reserved for my girlfriend.” 

 

Alya, catching on, smiled playfully. “She must be a lucky girl!”

 

“Yeah, she is!” Nino agreed. Nino went into to kiss Alya, but she pulled out of the way. 

 

“Too bad she's out of your league!” Alya joked. Nino rolled his eyes before placing a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. 

 

The school bell rang, telling the students they had about five minutes until class. Nino gave a foolish bow while Alya foolishly curtsied back. He offered him his arm and she took it. Together, they made their way to the locker room. Adrien and Marinette kept silent the whole interaction, confuzzled by their best friend's actions. 

 

Adrien took his arm off Marinette and shrugged. She missed the warmth of his arm around her almost immediately. Then, Adrien did a dramatic, mock bow. 

 

Marinette laughed. “Are you serious?” 

 

Adrien kept a straight face while looking at her. “I have never been more serious about anything in my whole life.” 

 

Marinette giggled. He cracked a smile at the sound of her laugh. God, he loved that sound. 

 

Marinette gave an equally dramatic curtsy. Adrien gave her his arm and they followed the couple up ahead. 

 

“So, who do you wanna get for Secret Santa?” Marinette asked once they made it into the hallway. 

 

“Pinch yourself, you Christmas Demon!” Alya's voice rang from up ahead. 

 

Marinette pinched herself. “Yow!” 

 

Adrien couldn't contain his laughter at the two best friends. “She won't let you say Secret Santa?” He asked once his laughter died down.

 

Marinette sighed. “She hates it as much as everyone else does.”

 

“I don't hate it,” Adrien said. 

 

Marinette gave him a look. 

 

Adrien groaned. “We do it every year, Mari! Every year!” 

 

“And we will keep doing it until we die.” Marinette said seriously as they entered the locker room. 

 

She unhooked her arm from Adrien's as she opened her locker and got the correct books for her first few classes. Adrien did the same, a few lockers down. They walked out of the locker room. 

 

“After you, Princess.” Adrien said, holding the door to their class open. Marinette smiled, and Adrien's heart flipped. 

 

Marinette giggled. “Thank you, kind sir,” she said.

 

“Oh, Adrikins!” 

 

Immediately after, Adrien a whirl of blonde hair and pink lip gloss pushed between the pair and attached onto Adrien. By the laws of human nature, this caused Marinette to fall on the floor. Alya rushed to her best friend's side, helping her get up. No matter how much Marinette matured over the years, she was still very clumsy. Some things never change. In Adrien's opinion, he wouldn't change that about Marinette at all. 

 

The girl who had pulled him, or course, was Chloe. Adrien couldn't lie and say that Chloe was unattractive. Her blonde hair was now long and perfectly curled, her make up perfected, and her outfits always designer. Though as beautiful as she was, she was equally as rotten on the inside. Adrien had been horrified about the fact that Chloe had gotten worse over the years. She was like the french version of Regina George from Mean Girls (he really needed to stop watching American chick-flicks on Netflix). And that was never a good thing.

 

Chloe gave him a sweet sugary smile while clinging to his arm. “How about you come sit with me today?” 

 

Adrien gave the girl an awkward smile. “How about Sabrina?”

 

“Oh, Sabrina can move!” Chloe shrugged off. 

 

Adrien looked over to his friends, who was watching the encounter. Nino had taken Marinette's seat to sit next to Alya, which they often do. Of course, Adrien doesn't mind. More time with Marinette was time well spent in his opinion. 

 

He smiled at said girl. Marinette had a darkened look on her face. It was more disappoint than anything else, but Adrien could see a spark of anger and something else he couldn't identify.

 

Marinette knew her own feelings. Of course, there was always that disappoint and rage when it came to Chloe flirting with Adrien, but it was also jealousy. Chloe did and never will deserve Adrien. Even if Marinette doesn't have Adrien to herself, she wants him to be with anybody who made him happy. And that definitely wasn't Chloe. 

 

Besides, why would he want Marinette? Adrien worked with beautiful models and was famous for god's sake! Why would he ever want someone like her?

 

“Actually, I promised Marinette I would sit next to her. Maybe tomorrow?” Adrien responded. 

 

Chloe pouted. “But that's the first day of break and I won't see you for two weeks!”

 

“Well...” Adrien trailed off before pulling away from Chloe and sitting with Marinette. Chloe stalked to way, sending a death glare to the innocent girl. Marinette rolled her eyes in response. 

 

The four friends chatted until class started, which was shortly after Adrien's encounter with Chloe. Adrien couldn't help but to sneak glances at Marinette. He found himself doing that in the past year or so. Now that they were friends, he got to see the side of Marinette he saw when he visited her as Chat Noir. She found out that she was kind, brave, talented, creative, and very intelligent. He couldn't help it to like her. Now, he was afraid of falling in love with her. 

 

As Marinette has a problem with Adrien and Chat, Adrien has the same problem with Ladybug and Marinette. Over the years, he realized his love for Ladybug was idolization. Still, she was his most trusted companion. It was only after a few months ago when he realized that he liked Marinette. Well, Adrien had always had a small crush on the young fashion designer ever since they were fifteen. Then his feelings had started to develop and took off on their own. 

 

Around that time, Ladybug started visiting him at night. Only those nights did he got to know the real Ladybug. He fell in love with her all over again. He learned her hobby's, her dreams, and her darkest secrets. Well, except her identity. 

 

It was only then that Adrien had started comparing the two. Their personalities were almost exactly alike, it was hard not to. Only a few weeks ago, he started suspecting Marinette to be Ladybug. He tried to catch all of Marinette's mannerisms and compared it to Ladybug's, and vice versa. He compared their personalities, their likes and dislikes, their hopes, dreams, and just the way they walk and talk. Adrien was now 99.9 percent sure Marinette was Ladybug. Which wouldn't be a bad thing in the slightest. He was more now  _ hoping _ it was her than anyone else.

 

On the other hand, Marinette had the same suspicions. The similarities between Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were too uncanny to ever be coincidence. Much like Adrien, Marinette was pretty much sure he was Chat Noir. Though to actively seek that and confirm her suspicions scared her. She was too afraid what he would think of Marinette as Ladybug-afraid of him being disgusted and disappointed that Plain Old Marinette was the Miraculous Superhero Ladybug. Adrien also shared that common fear. He was afraid Ladybug or what could be Marinette to find out that Pretty Prick Adrien was the Funny Free Chat Noir.  As Marinette is confused, Adrien is just as confused too. 

 

“EARTH TO MARINETTE AND ADRIEN!” Alya and Nino screamed at once. 

 

The two superheros snapped out of their thoughts and back into reality. 

 

“Yeah?” Marinette asked. Alya pulled Marinette out of her seat. 

 

“You are seriously tripping, girl! The bell rang and you still didn't notice class ended!” Alya mused. 

 

“Oh, really? Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought.” Marinette said.

 

Alya rolled her eyes. If she had a Euro for every time Marinette lost her train of thought, she would be as rich as Gabriel Agreste. 

 

“Come on, we will see the boys for lunch!” Alya said as she grabbed her friend's arm and started to drag her out of the room. 

 

Before Marinette the classroom, she called out, “See you guys for Secret Santa!”

 

From where Adrien and Nino stood, they could hear an audible shriek.

 

 

Adrien and Marinette sat down at the table at the regular coffee house that the four of them go to. Sipping a bit of their respected drinks, Marinette and Adrien sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for their friends to come back to the table. 

 

At the sight of her friends making their way over, Marinette reached into her bag and grabbed the jar full of names from her bag. Right as Alya sat down next her, she plopped the jar on the table with a distinctive  _ thump _ . Her friends groaned in unison.

 

“It's our last year together in Lycée, guys! We need to continue this tradition while we can!” Marinette argued. 

 

“Marinette's right. “ Nino agreed. “We only have this last year together and then we go to separate Universities.”

 

Adrien nodded his head in agreement. The three turned their gaze onto Alya, who was sipping her drink in a trying, but failing, inconspicuous manner. 

 

Alya gave in at the sight of her best friend's pleading face. “Ok, fine! Only because I love you.”

 

Marinette grinned happily. “Ok, who's ready for Hush- Hush Sandy Claws?”

 

Nino looked at her with a bewildered look, Alya slapped her head, and Adrien was trying to stifle his laughter. Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. Can't they ever understand her difficulties with having a best friend who will inflict pain by just saying a certain word?

 

“No, Mari. Just no.” Nino said shaking his head. 

 

“But she'll pinch me every time I say it!” Marinette whined. 

 

“Not my problem.” Nino said with a shrug.

 

“Can't we just get back on topic?” Adrien proposed. 

 

“Yes, please let it be over as soon as possible,” Alya said.

 

Marinette playfully glared at her best friend. “Reach in one at a  time and pick a name. And please, don't say who you got.” Marinette said unscrewing the lid off the jar.

 

Nino reached his hand in first, peered at the paper, than slid it into his pocket. A moment of silence passed. 

 

“He got Marinette.” 

 

“Alya!” The designer exclaimed. 

 

“I'm sorry! It's just who I am!” She said while quickly reaching out and picking out a name. 

 

Next it was Adrien, then Marinette. As Marinette peered at the name on her piece of paper, she focused everything into not reacting in the slightest. Her own hand writing peered back at her, screaming  _ Adrien _ . Naturally, she would have to get the boy who practically had everything. Marinette would just have to think about the box for this one. She would have get him something more personal, something that he needed, something that was just perfectly and utterly Adrien. 

 

What she didn't know was that everyone had the same idea, too.


	2. Is The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you for reading this story so far! I'm really excited for you guys to see how the characters develop and change overtime.  
> This chapter, we get to look at the characters more and their relationships. 
> 
> I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I will for now on: These characters are slightly altered due to the story line and plot. Also, I'm not an expert in abuse, self-harm, or depression, and it's not my intention to offend people by an inaccurate representations of these serious issues. This is also not meant to harm or make fun of anyone who suffers from these problems, only to encourage you to seek help and that you matter and are valued. 
> 
> And for your own safety: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.

(One week till Christmas)

 

Marinette marveled on how much time had passed till Christmas. It was only a week till Christmas, a week left to by Adrien's gift. The problem was that she had no idea what to get him.

 

At the moment, she was sitting at their usual table, a their usual coffee house. Alya talk about something for the Ladyblog, while Marinette let her brain wander off as she read a text from unknown. Adrien and Nino were buying them food and drinks, and wouldn't be back for at least five minutes.

 

“-and then I went to outer space and adopted a space monkey.” Alya said randomly.

 

“Wait, what?” Marinette said, tuning in once again.

 

“I knew you weren't listening to me! I was just saying how I'm having a tough time with this article I'm writing for the internship.” Alya said.

 

“What's it about?” Marinette asked.

 

“Are you gonna pay attention?”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course I am! Now, what is it?!”

 

Alya sighed. “It's about the new fashion trends in Paris. I now have to do all this extra research!”

 

“Do you need any-” Marinette began before Alya cut her off.

 

“Nope, none. I got this. I can do it, it just a bit of a challenged.” Alya admitted.

 

“Are you sure? Because I can always-”

 

“Mari, it's fine!” Alya snapped.

 

Marinette looked taken aback. Alya rarely got mad at her, especially with something like this.

 

“I'm sorry.” Alya said with a soft smile. Marinette could see the sudden guilt behind it. She smiled back, washing some of the guilt away.

 

Just then, the boys sat down at the table. Adrien, by habit, sat down next Marinette and gave her half of his sandwich and her Hot Chocolate. Nino did the same to Alya, but instead passes over her Pumpkin Latte.

 

“So, Nino, any new songs you're working on?” Alya asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Yep! I just finished one last night, actually.” Nino responded.

 

Adrien stared at his best friend. “Is that all you've been doing? Writing songs?”

 

Nino gave a sheepish smile. “Well, yeah. You know I have nothing better to do.”

 

Adrien inwardly groaned. Sometimes he thought that Nino was a little too good at music. He often consumed himself with it. Adrien always tried to get Nino to take up another hobby, but to no avail. He always went back to music, no matter how much Adrien encouraged him to try fencing or to kick a football once in awhile.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Yes, you have something better to do! How about taking Alya out or hanging out with me? You know, I've been alone all week! I've done nothing, but go to silly dinner parties and entertain stupid guests for my father.”

 

Marinette gave him a sympathetic smile. “Adrien, if I'd known, I would've offered you to come over.”

 

Adrien suddenly got an idea. “Or, you could go with me to the Fashion Gala on Friday night?”

 

Marinette's eyes widened. Go with Adrien? To a Gala? What?!? Her hands got all sweaty with just thinking about it. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears reddened with anxiety. Her body was fluttering like there were tiny akumas flapping their wings against the walls of her stomach.

 

“Um, I don't know if I can do that. I mean, there's gonna be a lot of people and you know I can't handle that much-”

 

“Oh, come on, Marinette.” Alya broke in. “Just humor the boy and go with him.”

 

Adrien gave her an encouraging smile. “Yeah, just have a bit more confidence in yourself. I know you. Everyone will be impressed by you and your designs!”

 

Marinette smiled back. “Ok, fine. I guess I'll go.”

 

“Yes! It's a date!” Adrien said.

 

Marinette's cheeks were now on fire. A date? With Adrien? How was she going to survive!

 

“Careful, Agreste. You don’t want to break her.” Alya teased with a knowing smirk.

 

“Nice, dude!” Nino said. He raised his hand to give Adrien a high five when Adrien flinched back.

 

“Dude, it's just a high five.” Nino said.

 

Adrien smiled. “Yeah, right.” He said before high fiving Nino.

 

The rest of the time, Marinette zoned out once again while Alya talked about her paper. She sought comfort in her drink as her phone chimed with new messages from _her_.

 

_Unknown: Your an actual waste of space! How do you even have friends?_

 

She turned off the phone and stuffed it into her bag.

 

Marinette wrapped her hands around the mug, using it for warmth, while occasionally sipping it. Her nose sat close to it as she smelled the sweet scent of chocolate.

 

 

For the next three days, Marinette scrambled to find a dress for the Fashion Gala. She just knew she wouldn't have enough time to make a dress from scratch, so she opted to redesign one of her old dresses. The dress she chose was inspired by her superhero counterpart, meaning it was a scarlet red with black accents. Thank God she didn't decide to at spots on the dress, or she would've been in serious trouble.

 

The dress was made out of a soft, but a very expensive satin that she got from Adrien for her birthday last year. It was her first time making a two piece dress, and it worked out really well. The basic design for the top had been a halter top. At the end, Marinette had decided to add tiny straps instead. The first layer was made out of the satin. She decided to add a second layer of black floral lace, which peeked out on the edges of her waist and neck. The bottom was just a standard skirt made of the same satin. Marinette also added the same black lace on the waistline to connect the two pieces together perfectly.

 

All in all, the dress was beautiful. Marinette had worn the dress to a school dance, but it was not made to be worn at a Fashion Gala. Marinette had noticed that the dress had a lot of potential. After sketching out the perfect design, she got started on the dress.

 

Now, Marinette sat working on the skirt while on Skype call with Alya and Nino. Adrien had a late photo shoot and was way too tired to be on Skype. Alya was making final edits to her paper, asking for grammar corrections once in awhile. Nino sat busy creating a new mixtape for one of his new songs on the computer. The three was mostly working in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence more than anything else.

 

“Did anyone get their gifts for Secret Santa?” Nino asked.

 

Marinette winced. Crap, she totally forgot all about the gift.

 

Alya sighed in defeat. “Nope, how about you Marinette?”

 

Marinette finished up her last stitch. “No! It's just too hard to find a gift!”

 

“You're telling me,” Nino grumbled.

 

“Don't even complain! How am I supposed to get Adrien a gift when he already has everything?” Marinette said on impulse.

 

Nino and Alya stopped working on their respective projects while they smirked at Marinette.

 

“Oops,” the girl squeaked.

 

“Well, the cat's out of the bag now,” Alya commented.

 

Nino rolled his eyes. “You've been watching too many Chat Noir videos again.”

 

“There will never be such a saying as 'too much' when it comes to Chat Noir.” Alya argued back.

 

Marinette giggled. They were such a cute couple! Sometimes Marinette envied their relationship, but then she would remind herself that she would rather have her own, unique relationship with someone- Adrien – then their relationship any day.

 

“I have no idea what to get him,” Marinette admitted with frustration.  

 

“Well, if you need any advice, just give me a call.” Nino offered with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Nino! I sure will!” Marinette checked the time. “You know it's getting pretty late. I should probably got to sleep.”

 

Alya smiled. “Ok! I love you, Good night!”

 

“Love you!” Nino said.

 

“Bye! Love you both!” Marinette said while ending the call.

 

Alya and Nino worked in silence for another couple minutes. Though, Nino had found himself not being able to focus on his music, much to his surprise. Music came so naturally to him, like it's what he was born to do. Though it could get a little boring or tiring, he always came back to it in the end. He glanced at Alya. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips were pursed. She looked so cute when she was focusing!!

 

“Hey, Alya?” Nino asked.

 

Alya hummed with question in response.

 

“What should I get Marinette for Secret Santa?”

 

Alya turned toward him with a smirk. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes playfully. His girlfriend could be so dramatic. “I want to get her something personal. Something that is just... Marinette, you know?”

 

Alya gave him a soft smile. “I love how you care so much about my best friend. It's utterly adorable.”

 

Nino felt his cheeks grew hot. “You're sweet, but seriously. What should I get her?”

 

Alya's eyebrows furrowed again. “If you want to get her something completely Marinette, you need to understand her first. What about her makes her Marinette?”

 

Nino sighed. That's an easy one. “Well, she's a designer, daughter of a baker-”

 

Alya shook her head. “No, what makes her truly Marinette?”

 

Nino thought about it. Marinette is Marinette! What about her makes her Marinette is something he needed to delve into deeper.

 

“She's so loving. She will always help you and put your needs before her's. But she's also very creative. She always tries to create designs, drawings, and posters, but it's more than that. She creates solutions to our problems, she creates another path for us to take, and she creates this light and spreads it around her every day.” Nino said out loud.

 

“But?” Alya asked.

 

“But...she's not confident at all. She has such a low self-esteem. It's astonishing really! She's super brave, but her braveness only comes out when it needs to, like defending someone from Chloe or in emergency situations. She always needs someone else to believe in her for her to be confident. She creates these beautiful things, but is always afraid that she's never good enough.”

 

Nino thought hard. Until it finally dawned upon him. He thought of something so perfect and symbolic that described Marinette. How could he not see it before?

 

“I think I know what to get her.” Nino said quietly.  

 

“I know what you're thinking,” Alya admitted.

 

Nino chuckled. “You knew all that about Marinette, did you?”

 

Alya nodded. “I'm her best friend! Of course I know.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome.”

 

They sat in silence, both of them returning to their work. Just then, a thought came to Alya's head.

 

“Hey, Nino? Why do you want to become a musician?” She asked.

 

“Because it's all I have.” Nino said on impulse.

 

Alya faltered. “W-what?”

 

Nino looked at all. “Because I have nothing else to do. My passion is music. I love it! It's all I have.”

 

Alya looked away. “Yeah, you seem to.”

 

Nino returned to his work, but Alya couldn't. That's not the answer she wanted. But unfortunately, it was the answer she was expecting.

 

 

The next day, Adrien had some free time to hang out with his friends. Marinette was way too busy working on her dress design to hang out, and Nino was having some family time. Alya was thankfully free, so they walked around the park to occupy their time.

 

“That's because Nino turns you into a blubbering mess!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

Alya scoffed. “He does not!”

 

“Yes, he does! 'Oh, Alya. You're so adorable', 'No, Nino! You are so cute you make my heart hurt!'” Adrien said in his best Alya and Nino impressions.

 

Alya rolled her eyes and shoved his arm. Adrien flinched back.  “How about you with Marinette? You guys are like the PDA central! You are all over each other all the time! More than I am with Nino!”

 

“But at least we're cute!” Adrien commented. “Besides, your bromance with Marinette is so much worse than my bromance with Nino is!”

 

“Is not! With all the 'bros' there are in your sentences with each other, you're bound to be deeply in bromance.”

 

“You and Marinette have a freaking pact to marry each other by forty if you're both single!” Adrien retorted.

 

“Yeah, maybe you're right. Nah, I think our bromance is definitely the best.” Alya said.

 

“I can agree with you there, bro!”

 

Alya and Adrien both laughed. They loved hanging out with each other. Every time they did, It was full of giggles and laughter, crazy conspiracy theories, and just general love and affection for each other. They could always cheer the other up, and who else would appreciate their insane late night thoughts?

 

“So, Marinette, huh?” Alya asked after their laughter died down.

 

A pink blush instantly dashed across Adrien's cheeks. “Yeah, we are going on a date...I think... Does she think of it as a date?”

 

Alya chuckled. “Of course she does! Hey, you finally had the guts to ask her out! That's a victory in itself!”

 

Adrien playfully rolled his eyes as he sat down on a park bench. The laughter of little kids rang in the background.

 

“So, what are you gonna do on your date, huh? Huh?” Alya smirked while raising her eyebrows. She leaned closer into him.

 

Adrien turned to Alya and gave her a look before pushing her forehead back. “You have such a dirty mind.”

 

“Hey, it's not my fault if you guys find your way in a coat closet.” Alya brushed off.

 

Adrien's cheeks immediately darkened. “Shut up!”

 

Alya chuckled at his embarrassment. Another thing she loved to do was openly tease him about Marinette. To her, it was hilarious. To him, it was torture. Of course, he knew Alya was joking around and didn't take the teasing seriously.

 

“So, what is Nino going to get Marinette for Secret Santa?” Adrien asked changing the subject.

 

Alya looked very impressed. “So, you figured out who has who?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Yep! I think everyone knows, besides Marinette.”

 

Alya shrugged. “True.” Alya grabbed some snow from the ground. “I think that if you really know Marinette, you know what he's getting her.”

 

Alya threw the freshly made snowball at a nearby tree. It splattered on impact, the snow littering the ground once more.

 

“Well, of course I know Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

Alya gave him a pointed look. “No, like really know her. Her best and worst qualities, her flaws, and the greatest things about her.”

 

Adrien huffed. Of course he knew that stuff about Marinette! But how could that transcend into a gift? All this symbolism is gonna makes his head hurt if he was being honest. He was fairly good at English, but symbolism was something he loosely grasped. And by loosely, he knows the definition of it.

 

“Marinette isn't that hard to figure out if you really try. Her creativeness is what makes her Marinette, but she has such a low self esteem, it's appalling really. The one thing that bothers me is that we don’t know why.” Adrien admitted.

 

Alya nodded. “You're right. I wonder what happened to make her this way.”

 

“If I had to get Marinette something,” Adrien thought, “It would probably be something to give her hope and confidence. Or something that would truly let her see what she is to me. She's so-”

 

“Before you go on a tangent of how much you love Marinette, maybe you should be worrying about what to get me, right?” Alya interrupted.

 

That's right! Adrien hadn't gotten Alya a present yet. Adrien quickly figured out the underlying theme of this years Secret Santa was symbolism, but Adrien could not think of anything symbolic to what to get Alya.

 

“Yeah, your right. But since we can't really talk about what I'm going to get you, let's talk what you are going to get Nino. Any ideas?” Adrien asked.

 

Alya huffed. She bent down to create another snowball. “Maybe.”

 

Adrien watched as Alya compacted the snow once more, but instead of throwing it, she kept it in her hands.

 

“Need any help?” He offered.

 

Alya gave him a sharp look. “Of course not! I don't any help on what to get my _boyfriend_.” Alya threw the snowball with much more ferocity than before.

 

Adrien sighed. Wow, he didn't know she would act that fierce. For the first time, Adrien noticed something about Alya he didn't know before.

 

“Ok, but if I were you, I would take your own advice and think of what Nino really is.” Adrien said cautiously.

 

Alya turned to him and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you, Adrien.”

 

He returned the smile. “Of course.”

 

Alya rested her hands on her knees and sighed before getting off the bench. Adrien followed behind and stretched his back, sweater lifting up a bit.

 

Alya noticed a bruise an Adrien's side. “What's that?” She said pointing at it.

 

Adrien tugged his sweater down roughly. “It's nothing, just a bruise. I got it from fencing.”

 

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Ok,” she finally said.

 

The rest of the time, the pair laughed and talked about random things as they walked around. Still, Adrien had something nagging at the back of his head. The realization about Alya had given him insight of so many situation, but he knew that he would still need help picking out a gift. He better turn to Marinette for some help.

 


	3. Of Our Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your support on this series so far! This chapter is going to be slightly different then others, but very important to the plot. Also, I am posting another chapter tonight because I am a little behind schedule. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are slightly altered due to the story line and plot. Also, I'm not an expert in abuse, self-harm, or depression, and it's not my intention to offend people by an inaccurate representations of these serious issues. This is also not meant to harm or make fun of anyone who suffers from these problems, only to encourage you to seek help and that you matter and are valued.
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.

_Alya’s story:_

 

Alya sat down in her normal seat at the dinner table. Taking a bite of her steak, she tuned into the conversation her family was having.

 

“-and then that’s when the whole auditorium applauded me!” Her brother announced with excitement.

 

“Did you hear that Alya?” Her mother asked. “Nick just said they applauded his paper! A whole group of scientist!”

 

Alya smiled, proud of her brother. “That’s amazing, Nick! I’m so happy for you! Do you think they’ll-”

 

“Mom!” Ella whined. “Etta took all of my tater tots again!”

 

Marlena rolled her eyes. “Etta, give Ella the tater tots back!”

 

Etta made a border around her plate with her arms. She glared at Ella. “Why can’t Ella just have Alya’s tater tots?”

 

Alya scoffed. “Because there my tater tots!”

 

“Alya,” her father warned, “No attitude.”

 

“Alya, just give me your tater tots!” Ella demanded.

 

“You don’t mind, don’t you Alya?” Her mom asked.

 

 _Actually, I do,_ she thought. But there was no use finding back. The twins got everything they wanted _. Everything_.

 

Alya sighed. “Here.” She said begrudgingly. Alya shoved her plate over to Ella.

 

“So, girls, how was your day at school?” Otis asked his daughters.

 

Alya perked up, excited to tell them that she passed the math test she had studied for hours for. “I passed my math-”

 

“Well, there was this girl in our….”

 

Alya tuned at her sisters as she played with the rest of her steak. They could literally talk for hours about themselves, and not notice it. Her parents could listen to them for that long, too. But somehow, she isn’t able to catch their attention.  

 

“Alya, you should be listening to your sisters,” her mother scolded. “They are sharing with us an important part of their day.”

 

Alya was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother’s correction. “Ok, Mom.” She said obediently.

 

Her father turned to her. “Alya, how is….what’s his name….Nino! Yes, Nino. How is he doing?”

 

Alya stared incredulously at her father. They had been dating for years! Her own father couldn’t even remember her boy friend’s name!

 

“He’s doing well,” Alya said vaguely as she sipped her water.

 

“You guys are still together?” Nick asked. “Thought you would’ve broken up by now.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks. Such support,” she retorted.

 

“Alya, be nice to your brother!” Her mother said. “He knows better.”

 

Nick nodded, with a sweet smile that seemed evil in her eyes.

 

“You should try harder, Alya,” Her father stated. “By your age, your brother had already gotten an internship in a science lab.”

 

“I do have an internship!” Alya exclaimed with anger.

 

“Well, maybe we would know that if you talked to us more often,” her mom sassed.

 

Alya slammed her hands on the table, making everyone jump. “Maybe if you paid more attention to me, you would know that I have had several articles in local newspapers,  I’m writing a book, and NASA wants to hire me to be their new journalists!”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“No!!!” And with that, Alya stormed out of the room.

 

_I don’t need them anyways._

________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Nino’s story:_

 

Nino paced around his room, deep in thought. The music needed to be perfect, but something wasn’t right with it. But what? The melody had a nice tune, the beat was catchy, and the words fit perfectly with the style.

 

Still, something didn’t feel _right._ His voice blared back at him through the speakers, making him lose focus and his thoughts. He’s been at it for three hours, but nothing he’s been doing is turning out the way he wants.

 

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if this was a normal project for him. Except, it wasn’t. He was going to send this mix to the Universities of his interest to hopefully get accepted into the music and arts program. He needed it to be perfect. If it wasn’t, than bye bye dreams of being a DJ, and hello to the dumpster.

 

A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

 

“Nino, sweetie! Come down and watch a movie with us! We’re watching your favorite: _Un conte de Noël_!” His mom’s voice muffled by the locked door.

 

Nino rolled his eyes and took off his headphones. “Not now, Mom!” He yelled with annoyance.

 

“Come on, sweetie! Take a break! You’ve been working too hard. Please do something else. Spend time with us!” His mom tried to coax him.

 

Nino let out a frustrated sigh. “No, I’m busy!” He yelled.

 

“Ok, fine.” His mom said sadly.

 

_I can’t do anything else._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Marinette’s story:_

 

Marinette walked down the steps of her _Lycée._ She would be walking alone today. Alya had her weekly family dinner, Nino was finishing up some new music, and Adrien had a meeting with his father. So, that left Marinette alone to her thoughts.

 

She didn’t mind at all. Though it was cold and chilly, there was still something beautiful about the Winter. The Holiday season, the snow, and the new year always made it fun and enjoyable for her. So, Marinette was having a great time.

 

Until she saw her.

 

 _Weren’t the text enough? Can’t she just leave me alone?_ Marinette asked herself.

 

Marinette stood in her spot as she walked up with a smirk on her face. Her friends trailed behind her like little minions. Marinette knew what was coming. It happened every single time she was alone.

 

She sneered at Marinette. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I thought they picked up all the trash yesterday, but it’s seem that they  forgot a pile.” She said, circling around Marinette.

 

Marinette said nothing. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t defend herself. It would be a waste. She wouldn’t stop.

 

“Nothing to say as always, Dupain-Cheng. So quiet, it’s unlike you. Where did that fire go, huh? Probably disappeared with all of your talent!” She insulted before laughing at her own joke.

 

Her minions giggled behind her. If Marinette was so scared, maybe she would’ve rolled her eyes. That diss wasn’t even that good.

 

“You know, Dupain-Cheng, I’ve always hated you. But I guess you already knew that. The way you and your dopey best friend thinks you guys are the center of the universe. Hell, I feel bad for Adrien! He has to deal with you circling around him all the time. He probably pities you! You circle around him like a lost dog, sponging off his success and fame.”

 

Suddenly, she lunged forward and push Marinette to the ground. “Your nothing, Dupain-Cheng. Your weird, your ugly, and your an untalented freak. Adrien probably thinks of you as his charity case. You’ll never have him, because he’s mine!”

 

She turned around and started walking away. As Marinette started to get up, she turned around again.

 

“Never forget that, ok?” She said before walking away, her minions trailing behind her.

 

Marinette picked up her backpack, letting a tear slide down her cheek.

 

_She’s right._

________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Adrien’s story:_

 

Adrien knocked on the door to his father’s office, his heart beating wildly. His legs felt numb, his head was spinning, and he was sweating like a pig. This wasn’t the first time he was scared of seeing his father. Actually, he was always scared.

 

“Come in.” His father’s cold voice rang through the door.

 

Adrien crept through the office and took a seat across from his father. His father didn’t even look up from his computer, typing frantically. Adrien noticed a set of bags right besides his desk. His heart sank, knowing what was coming.

 

“Adrien, I called you here to inform you that I’m-”

 

“Going on a business trip again. Yeah, I know.” Adrien said coldly, even though red hot fear rubbed over his body.

 

His father stopped typing, shifting his gaze to his son. “Yes, I am.”

 

“When are you leaving?” Adrien asked.

 

_Please don't be gone for Christmas._

 

“Sunday, and I will be back next Friday.” He answered.

 

"But that's Christmas Eve!" Adrien exclaimed. 

 

Gabriel glared at his son. "And I need to go on a business trip!" He said harshly. 

 

Adrien looked down in disappointment. _This happens every year. Every year! I should stop getting my hopes up. There's no pointing in hoping for something when I will always be let down. Besides, hopes for suckers anyways._

 

“I want to go over the rules with you first.”

 

His father stood up from his desk. He walked slowly around his desk and in front of Adrien. Adrien’s heart rate picked up a bit faster.

 

“What is rule number one?” His father asked, his eye scrutinizing Adrien.

 

“Rule number one: Don’t leave the house without permission.” Adrien answered like a soldier; no feeling, no compassion, but cold, and emotionless.

 

“Rule two?”

 

“Don’t do anything to ruin your reputation.”

 

Gabriel walked behind Adrien. “And what happened if you break these rules?” He asked in Adrien’s ear.

 

Adrien shivered with trepidation. He swallowed hard. “You get punished,” he said weakly.

 

“That’s right. Good boy.” His father pat him on the head, smoothing down his hair.

 

Adrien stayed incredibly still. He never knows when his father is going to have his episodes. And that’s the thing that breaks him the most: when he’s nice. Because even through all the bad stuff he’s done, Adrien knows he will strive for his approval.

 

“You may leave.” Gabriel said, his voice once again hard as a rock.

 

Adrien resisted the urge to jump out of his seat and run. Instead, he walked out like a soldier. Because that’s what he was: A pawn in his dad’s game, controlled by the player.

 

_I will never be free._


	4. That Will Be Danced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say so.....Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are slightly altered due to the story line and plot. Also, I'm not an expert in abuse, self-harm, or depression, and it's not my intention to offend people by an inaccurate representations of these serious issues. This is also not meant to harm or make fun of anyone who suffers from these problems, only to encourage you to seek help and that you matter and are valued.
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.

(3 days till Christmas)

 

Alya had finished up Marinette's makeup and hair in record time. The journalist had come over to help Marinette get ready for her date with Adrien to the Fashion Gala. Alya had complimented Marinette time and time again. Alya had wanted to build up Marinette's confidence so she was not totally freaking out. Thankfully the confidence boost really helped Marinette, but she still couldn't help being nervous.

 

Marinette twirled in front of the mirror, allowing the dress flutter around her. The dress looked beautiful. The final design was exactly as she pictured. Every stitch and cut was all Marinette, and she couldn't be more proud. Though did it look good on her? Alya thought so, but Marinette still feels something off.

 

“I don't know, Alya. I just can't explain it.” Marinette said. “I just...don't feel like myself in this dress. I feel like I'm missing something.”

 

Alya studied the designer. She looked absolutely gorgeous! She didn't know what her best friend was seeing. Her hair was perfectly curled, her eyeliner was straight, her lips were a delicious pink, and the dress hugged her body in such a delicate, but somehow sexy way. Alya thought Marinette was completely beautiful.

 

“Is it something with you? Or the outfit?” Alya asked.

 

Marinette studied herself in the full length mirror. “No, not me. Definitely the outfit. I just feel like there's something missing.”

 

Alya chose that time to reveal the gift she had in her bag. “How about this?”

 

Marinette gasped at the choker that laid in the case in Alya's hands. The actual choker was made out of a black velvet. In the middle of the choker was a ruby that was embellished on either sides by golden leaves. It was so pretty and perfect for the dress!

 

“Thank you so much, Alya!” Marinette said about to hug her best friend. Alya ducked out of the hug.

 

“Whoa, be careful, Mari. This was not cheap.” Alya scolded.

 

Once Alya put the choker down, Marinette hugged the life out of Alya. Alya squeezed back just as hard. It was rare that the girls bought the other expensive gifts, but they always cherished the gifts like they did one another.

 

Marinette picked up her hair to allow Alya to slip on the choker. Now, Marinette looked ready to go. Just then, Marinette's mother called her down to greet Adrien and Nino.

 

Marinette started going down when Alya held her back. “No, no. You never answer the door when you look this good!” Alya argued.

 

The journalist climbed down and greeted the boys. Once Tikki knew she was gone, she slipped out of her hiding spot.

 

“Good luck, Marinette! You look amazing, and Adrien is gonna be star struck when he sees you!” The Kwami said hugging her chosen.

 

Marinette giggled. “Thanks, Tikki. At least I'll have you here with me!”

 

Tikki smiled. “Of course you will! I'm always here for you, Marinette. You know that!” Tikki said.

 

“Thank you, Tikki. For everything.” Marinette said as she gave Tikki another hug.

 

Marinette pulled away once she heard her phone chime. She walked over to her desk and picked it up

 

_LadyBugNoticeMe87: All set. Come down_

 

Marinette slipped her phone inside of her black clutch before letting Tikki inside. She packed some extra cookies in for Tikki before making her way down stairs.

 

 

Adrien thanked his driver before stepping out of the limo with Nino. The pair walked up to the Dupain-Cheng household on the second floor above their bakery. Adrien heard some shuffling before Alya answered the door.

 

“Hey, guys! Come in!” Alya welcomed them. She immediately gave Adrien a hug and Nino a quick kiss before settling into Nino's side. Nino let his arm drape across his girlfriend.

 

“Wow, Adrien! You look stunning!” Alya said.

 

Adrien grinned. “Thanks!”

 

He really did look gorgeous. His black suit was tailored perfectly to fix him. Underneath, he wore a snow white button down. The tie was the real display of the outfit. Marinette had insisted to make it for him so they could match. It was scarlet red with black lace. It gave him a hint of Marinette dress would look like, and that gave him a feeling of curiosity . Sure, the outfit was simple, but stunning on Adrien. Adrien could look good in anything really. The perks of being a model, huh?

 

“Oh, Adrien!” Adrien turned to Mme.Cheng who had stopped working in the kitchen “Come here! I haven't seen you since November!”

 

Adrien hugged her. “The Holiday season is was unfortunately too busy for me to stop by and say hello, Mme. Cheng.”

 

The mother pulled back from the hug and gave Adrien a stern look. “Now, what did I say about you calling me Mme. Cheng?”

 

“Oh, Sabine! Don't tease the boy!” M.Cheng said rising from the couch.  

 

“Sorry, Sabine.” Adrien responded. Sabine hated being called Mme. Cheng

 

“I missed you, my boy.” Tom said while giving Adrien a handshake before pulling him into a hug. At the same time, Sabine had given Nino a hug also.

 

Adrien smiled to himself while Tom greeted Nino. This, right here, was more home to him than any place in the world. Marinette's home had provided more comfort, affection, and love than his father had his whole life. The only other place that came to Adrien when he thought of home was the top of the Eiffel Tower, which he regarded as his and Ladybug's spot. But if he was right, that would also be his spot with Marinette.

 

As the group chatted along, Adrien heard a special someone coming down the ladder. Adrien turned in just right time to see Marinette land on the ground before flipping her hair, which resulted in getting hair stuck in her lip gloss (so much for being graceful).  Adrien immediately reached out and moved the hair from her face. He kept his hand resting on her cheek.

 

“Hi,” he murmured softly. If Marinette wasn't standing so close to him, she wouldn't have heard him at all.

 

“Hi,” she murmured back. The two stared into each other's eyes, Adrien lightly stroking her cheek.

 

“Marinette! You look gorgeous!” Sabine said interrupting the couple. The two sprang a part with deep blushed on their face.

 

“I, um-”

 

“Yeah, I-”

 

“Uh, sorry-”

 

“Yeah, uh, no problem.” Adrien finally sputtered.

 

Sabine had whisked Marinette away, smuggling her in a hug. Tom had did the same before Nino quickly kissed her cheek in a brotherly affection.

 

“Twirl for us, Marinette!” Sabine cheered.

 

Marinette picked up her skirt and twirled around. Adrien took that time to take in her appearance.

 

She looked absolutely beautiful, no questions asked. Her hair was curled to her shoulders and her makeup was something bold, but delicate all at once. Her lips stood out in a luscious pink. Adrien couldn't help for the millionth time to think what her lips tasted like. Her eyes had a bold winged eyeliner, but a soft, gold shimmer behind it. Her eyelashes were dark and thick with mascara and her cheeks rosy from some blush. When Marinette turned, he could see the golden high light glittering on her cheek. The choker around her neck was stunning paired with her usual red earrings. She looked like a Greek goddess, and that was only her face.

 

The dress took her onto the next level. Marinette had covered the straps of the top with the black lace that engrossed the rest of her torso. The black lace now protruded more outwards and onto her shoulders. Marinette had decided to take a turn on shoulder epaulets and include them in her dress. Golden flowers sat on her shoulders and hanging off were five golden chains that connected from one side of her sleeve to the other side. Marinette had added a final touch of golden crystals that she'd woven at the neckline and waistline.

 

The bottom had taken more effort to finish on Marinette's part. Marinette immediately knew that she wanted to turn the short skirt into a long one, but she knew adding the extra fabric would look tacky on her part. So, she opted for a more creative approach. Instead, she cut a straight line through the back of the skirt before pinning it together into more of a pencil skirt. She cut the extra fabric before sewing it together. She then cut the skirt until it hit mid thigh. She burned the loose ends before digging out the left over red satin. She cut out a high-low skirt from the red satin she had left over. “High-low” meaning it was slightly higher than the under skirt and low enough to sweep the floor. The skirt had plaiting in the front that created huge waves that decreased after the skirt's length gradually increased. To top it off, she sewed the same golden crystals into the waistline.

 

Finally, Marinette had added some black gloves to top off the look. She went for something more simple to balance out the unique dress. The black velvet material clung to her skin all the way pass her elbows.

 

All in all, Marinette had thought this was her best work yet. She had spent three days making the dress with little hours of sleep. She was super proud of her work, and she felt hot wearing it. And Adrien? Well Adrien was destroyed.

 

It felt as if the world was suddenly lighter and happier. He couldn't keep the awe struck expression off of his face. She was his sun, the moon, the stars, his everything and so much more. It wasn't just the way she looked, it was her. Her smile, her laughter, her love was his drug and he was an attic for it. When Marinette smiled, his whole world lit up. The dress was everything Marinette was. It was bold and unique, but the lace added a soft look. Underneath that, the red satin had reminded him of her bravery and confidence. That part of the dress reminded him of ladybug. But no, this was Marinette. It was Marinette in a dress. And Adrien could do nothing but stare.

 

“Uh, Adrien?” Nino asked.

 

Adrien snapped out of his gaze. Everyone was staring at him with a curious look.

 

“Uh, yeah?” He said turning his attention to Nino.

 

“You have drool on your face.” Alya pointed out.

 

Adrien blushed deep and began to wipe his face, but felt no drool.

 

“Hey!” He exclaimed.

 

Everyone laughed at Adrien's expression, except Marinette of course. She gave him a kind smile instead before reaching out and taking a hold of his hand. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, and he couldn't stop himself from squeezing back.

 

Nino raised his eyebrows to signal to Adrien. Adrien's brows furrowed in confusion. Nino gestured to his hands. Nino brought the rose from behind his back.

 

“Oh, right!” Adrien said while walking over and taking the rose. He dragged Marinette along, still holding her hand.

 

He turned to her and held it out. “This is for you, Princess.”

 

Marinette blushed at the gesture. The nervous feeling in her stomach deepened as it never gone away when she first saw him. He looked to gorgeous, so stunning, so imperfectly perfect. And here he is giving her a rose.

 

Finding some confidence in herself, Marinette let go of his hand, found some scissors, and cut the rose stem. She then stood on her toes and tucked the rose into his pocket.

 

“Perfect.” She murmured while smoothing at his suit.

 

“Ok, you two, it's best you get going. You don't want to be late.” Tom interrupted.

 

Adrien slipped his hand in Marinette's. “Of course, Tom. I will have her back before twelve.”

 

“Bye guys! Love you!” Marinette said as they descended the stairs.

 

Nino and Alya left shortly after for their own night out. All that was left was Tom and Sabine.

 

“Can't they see who the other really is?” Sabine asked her husband.

 

Tom threw his shoulder around Sabine, tucking her into his side. “I don't think they can now, but will soon enough.”

 

A moment of silence passed between the couple.

 

“You owe me five Euros,” Sabine finally said.

 

“I do not! You bet that they would get together on Christmas, not before!” Tom argued.

 

“But shouldn't that include before, too?”

 

 

Adrien helped Marinette step out of the limo before offering an arm out. She took it with a smile as they both walked in the Fashion Gala. Immediately, Marinette as blown away.

 

The first thing she saw was the runaway. Connected to a huge, grand stage was a runway that was half the length of the room. The stage was occupied by a classic band that played ballroom music. In the back of the room was a huge dance floor. Closest to the stage were buffet tables with place cards. Waiters were serving various appetizers to the guest. Oh, and the guest! They looked they were going on some red carpet! As Marinette scanned the crowd, each dress after another was more fabulous than the last. Marinette saw so many high class designers from Paris, Milan, America, and all around the world!

 

Adrien tugged Marinette forward. The girl was stuck in a trance. Marinette snapped out of the gaze and followed Adrien to wherever he was going. Adrien led her over to the table closest to the stage. As expected, he found Marinette and his name spelled out in cursive on cards next to each other. This was one of the times he was glad that his father was Gabriel Agreste. A last minutes seating arrangement was made on his part. Adrien also  took note that his father was sitting directly across Marinette, and that Marinette was sitting next to Diane Lavoie. Diane Lavoie was his dad's right hand woman when it came to fashion. She was a beautiful designer, but also a personal friend to Adrien. He always wonders how she could work with his father so closely, but be the exact opposite of him.

 

Marinette put her clutch down and turned to Adrien. The band was playing such a nice piece. She felt confident as she held out a hand. “Wanna dance?”

 

Adrien looked a bit shocked, but then took her hand. “I would love to.”

 

Adrien let Marinette lead him to the dance floor, while she let him lead her into a waltz. Other couples had also dance also side them, though they felt completely alone in the dance. It was only the two of them that mattered in this moment. Unfortunately, every time a camera flashed, Adrien was reminded of his fame.

 

“So, I need your help.” Adrien brought up after they drifted into a comfortable silence.

 

“With what?” Marinette asked. What could he possibly need help with?

 

“With my Secret Santa gift.” Adrien admitted.

 

Marinette laughed. “You can't tell me-”

 

“I have Alya.” Adrien said cutting her off.

 

Marinette playfully glared at him. “You weren’t supposed to tell me that!”

 

Adrien chuckled “Sorry, but I really need your help.” Adrien said seriously.

 

Marinette saw that this was serious for Adrien. He actually needs her help!

 

“You don't know what to get her?” Marinette guessed. Adrien spun her before wrapping his hands around her waist, her back pressed against his chest.

 

Adrien sighed. “I have an idea of what to get her, I just don't know how that idea will transcend into an object, you know?” Adrien said into her ear.

 

Marinette's body shivered. Adrien did things that made Marinette have unspeakable thoughts. Especially, in this close proximity.

 

“I know what you mean. I have no idea who I'm gonna get my Secret Santa.” Marinette admitted, turning her head slightly so he could hear her better.

 

Adrien spun her around to face front again, and they took up their original position- his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder, and the others clasped together.

 

“Who is it?” Adrien asked knowingly. He wanted to see if she told him the truth or not. Knowing Marinette, it would be the latter.

 

Marinette panicked. Ugh, what should she tell him? Should she lie or tell him the truth. No, she has to lie, right?

 

“Uh, Nino?” The answer came out as more of a question than a statement.

 

It took Adrien his willpower to not burst out laughing as he spun her around before bringing her close again. Marinette took Secret Santa way too seriously. She never voluntarily told anyone who she had. The only time she told him was just a slip up.

 

“Anyway,” Marinette began, desperate to change the subject. “You should get Alya something symbolic like the rest of us are.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I'm just not good with symbolism,” Adrien said.

 

Marinette nodded. Then, an idea came to her. She told Adrien what her idea and he immediately agreed.

 

“Wow, Marinette! Thanks a lot!” Adrien beamed.

 

Marinette returned his smile. But before she can answer, the music tempo sped up into something more hot and foreign. Now, the sound of tango music echoed the room. Most couples left the scene, not ready to dance to something so fast. Soon enough, the superhero duo were the only ones left on the dance floor.

 

“Adrien, shouldn't we get out of here?” Marinette said nervously.

 

Adrien shifted closer to Marinette. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. Their bodies closer together as Marinette's arm shifted up his shoulder. Their arms were held higher up, still clasped. They were now in a basic tango position.

 

“Just follow me lead. Trust me, _purr_ incess, this dance will be _claw_ esome.” Adrien said leading her into the first step. Marinette rolled her eyes at the sudden puns.

 

Adrien stepped back before pressing in her again. He guided Marinette's leg into a small back kick by his hands. She followed his lead as his leg swept around in a circle before they pressed together again. Adrien led her into another step, before repeating the same movements as before. Marinette quickly caught onto the dance steps, and let him lead her into a quick spin. By now, they had attracted a crowd.

 

Adrien guided Marinette into a  four step tango. Every time he stopped on the first step, she added her on foot work. Sometimes she would kick behind his other leg or just slide her leg out before moving into him again. The feeling of dancing with each other consumed them again. The crowd and the cameras completely forgotten with each step.

 

Dancing with Adrien felt amazing, Marinette decided. She felt beautiful and confident as he spun her around. She felt wanted, needed, and loved with every touch. It felt hot and fiery trail every time his hand touched her skin. She felt so confident that she added her own touched to the dance. A kick here, a spin there.  And most of all, she was completely in love with the guy in front of her.

 

For Adrien, he felt playful and hot. Their tango made him feel daring and bold, but also seductive at the same time. He felt sexy, he felt good, all because of the way Marinette danced with him. He tried to make her feel beautiful and wanted. He wanted to make her feel that way. She needed to know how much she meant to him. He loved her.

 

The pair had felt a feeling so familiar. It had felt as if they were Chat Noir and Ladybug. They worked in perfect harmony as they tore up the dance. They knew each other's next moves without even having to look. They just felt it. They danced in perfect sync, much like they felt fighting akumas with the other’s superhero counterpart. It's as if they were not a pair, but one person, moving in sync.

 

Adrien circled his right foot back as Marinette circled her left foot front. Adrien stuck his right foot out as Marinette's knee bent down into some sort of bow. After he pulled her up, he led her into spin. Her left leg immediately attached to his hip. Adrien shifted his weight and allowed Marinette to extend her right leg up past his head. The crowd applauded wildly. Adrien held her up, a impressed smile on his face. Marinette shrugged. With the super hero responsibilities, Ladybug also came with a certain flexibility, agility, and strength.

 

The crowd cheered as Marinette held her leg straight up, before carefully placing it back down. Adrien and Marinette paused as they smiled at each other. Then, Adrien led them into a quick turn and into their four step tango again.

 

Marinette had added her own foot work again, lifting herself up and placing her feet on the floor again. Suddenly, Marinette had wrapped her legs around Adrien's waist before Adrien spun her around as she slowly was led toward the ground. They spun away from each other, as the two circled each other with playfulness.

 

“Didn’t know you could dance so well, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien commented as he did a mock bow.

 

“Nor I you, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette said returning the bow with a curtsy.

 

With another spin, Adrien had pulled her in again into another turn and leading her into a backward step. Adrien's hand had rested on Marinette's waist, her hand over his. Her other hand was held tightly in his and her back pressed up against his body. Another turn and she was facing him again. They continued their four step tango until Adrien had quickly dipped her before pushing her out. With a silent communication, the spun out farther than normally. In sync, Marinette and Adrien did four pirouettes before spinning into each other again. They grasped hands again. Adrien dipped her back far before quickly pulling her up. They pressed close again, eyes locked, as the song ended.

 

The sound of applause erupted around the couple. Adrien and Marinette immediately stepped back from each other. Adrien scratched the back of his neck and Marinette fidgeted with her dress.

 

“Wow, Mari.” Adrien said breaking the awkward silence. “I knew you were always a leader, but I could be certain I was supposed to be leading you.”

 

Marinette giggled at the horrible joke. “Oh, come on, Adrien. Have a little more _sole_ in your step.”

 

Adrien gasped. “Did you? Just? Make? A Pun?”  Adrien asked.

 

“Well, as I say, a girl learning to dance is the first way you learn to guess what a man is going to do before he does it.” Marinette said with a shrug.

 

“I have never, ever heard those words come out of your mouth.” Adrien pointed out.

 

Marinette scoffed. “Wow, Adrien you must be good at _break_ dance because you certainly just broke my good mood.”

 

Adrien laughed at the joke. Marinette had a pleased smile on her face.

 

“So, how did you learn to dance the tango?” Adrien asked as they walked back to their table.

 

“Excuse you, I’m naturally talented!” Marinette asked haughtily. Adrien gave her a look. Marinette sighed in defeat. “Ok, I've taken lessons before. When I turned sixteen, I started taking lessons for all sorts of dances. I thought it would help me to be more graceful and less...clumsy.”

 

“How come I didn't know?” Adrien asked.

 

“I didn't really tell anyone. I was embarrassed that I needed to dance to be more graceful. I only told Alya and my parents, of course.” Marinette admitted, her cheeks darkening slightly.

 

Adrien nodded in understanding. He was always slightly embarrassed on why he got into dancing and could understand where his princess was coming from.

 

“How about you, Adrien?” Marinette asked.

 

“I started taking lessons for photo shoots. When my dad paired up with a dance company to create dance clothing, they wanted me to actually dance for the camera. Prior to the shoot, I took a lot of dance classes to help me prepare.” Adrien explained. Finally at the table, Adrien pulled out Marinette's seat for her to sit. He pushed her closer to the table before taking his seat beside her.

 

“What kind of-”

 

“Adrien! Honey, I haven't seen you in forever!” A voice said behind Marinette, cutting her question off.

 

Adrien's smile immediately grew. Marinette turned around to Diane Lavoie. And, she freaked out. Well, internally. I mean who could not when Diana Lavoie was hugging and kissing your date on the cheek? Her designs were all unique and different, but also elegant. Her shoes were to die for! Her own personally style was so inspiring! For example, her gala dress was  made entirely out of black velvet, had spaghetti straps, and had an open back. It was simple, but very elegant. How could she not freak out?

 

On the outside, Marinette was able to suppress any squeals of excitement or fangirl-ness in general. Instead, she put on a wide, genuine, friendly smile.

 

“Oh, and this must be Marinette! The girl you've been gushing over since...Well forever!” Diane gushed.

 

Marinette froze. Her cheeks began to darken for the billionth time that night. Adrien talked about her? To Diane? And now Diane knew her? What!?!

 

“Uh, yeah, this is Marinette. Marinette, this is Diane Lavoie. I'm sure you know that she is Chief Executive in the designing department at the Agreste Company.” Adrien introduced.

 

Marinette immediately stood up and held her hand out to Mme. Lavoie. Being as mature and polite as possible, while still keeping her emotions under control, she said, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mme. Lavoie.”

 

“Oh, you don't need to be so formal Marinette. Come here!” She exclaimed.

 

And Mme. Lavoie did something that shook her to her very core. She hugged her.

 

Like, what?!?

 

Marinette couldn't believe it! Here she was at age seventeen, being hugged by one of the most best fashion designers in Paris! How, just, how?!

 

Marinette soon was hugging the designer back, her initial shock spreading away. She honestly didn't know how she was that calm on the outside. Maybe it was because Mme. Lavoie came off as this motherly person who you didn't need to impress. She didn't seem rude or haughty at all. She seemed so accepting and eccentric.

 

When Mme. Lavoie pulled away, she studied Marinette's dress. Marinette slightly cringed under her gaze. Her dress was being evaluated by a professional designer after all.

 

Finally, Mme. Lavoie grinned. “Where did you get that gorgeous dress?”

 

Before Marinette could answer, Adrien beat her to it. “Oh, Marinette made it!” Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's waist, pulling her in close.

 

“Wow, Marinette! Adrien you told me she was good, but not this good! The design is so unique, and the  material you used is so perfectly fit for it! Your stitches barely have any mistakes! Do you use a sewing machine?” Mme. Lavoie asked.

 

“Yes, but the lace, epaulets, and gems were all done by hand,” Marinette answered shyly.

 

Mme. Lavoie beamed. “Perfection! Absolute perfection!”

 

Marinette blushed. “Thank you, Mme. Lavoie, but I'm not that good.”

 

Adrien stared at Marinette with a incredulous look on his face. What the hell is she saying? Did she truly believe that?

 

“Oh, don’t be silly, honey! You are allowed to brag once in a while!” Mme. Lavoie said while placing her hand on Marinette’s arm.

 

“But what do I have to brag about?” Marinette asked.

 

The look on Marinette's face said it all. She did truly feel that way. And for the first, Adrien really saw how un-confident she was in her abilities. And suddenly, it all made sense. Marinette always needed someone to reassure that she was good or that she was pretty or that she was smart. She never believed it until someone told her to. And this is the first time he noticed how bad it was.

 

Mme. Lavoie frowned. Marinette was so scared that she said the wrong thing when she said, “Oh, please, call me Diane. Mme. Lavoie makes me feel old! Besides, any friend of Adrien's is a friend of mine!”

 

Marinette was about to say her condolences when Gabriel Agreste came into view. Pissed was the least you could describe him. He looked furious for that matter. Marinette could see Adrien instantly frowning when he came into view.

 

“Adrien, a word.” M. Agreste said in a stern tone.

 

Adrien turned to Diana. “Diane, keep Marinette busy, won't you? Tell her about the fashion world while I'm gone?” Adrien asked.

 

Diane pulled Marinette out of Adrien's grasp. Like before, she immediately missed the feel of his hands on her skin.

 

“Of course I will.” Diana promised.

 

Before Adrien walked away, he cupped Marinette's cheeks and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before sulking over to his father and following him into a separate room. Diane led her to their chairs and talked about her experience in the fashion world. Marinette listened to her stories with excitement and astonishment, but the look on Adrien's face still hung heavily in her mind.

 

 

At the end of the night, Adrien and Marinette decided to walk back to her house instead of driving. They held hands as they walked through the park nearby Marinette's house. Marinette talked about how much she loved the fashion show at the Fashion Gala, and Adrien listened to her intently. She talked so passionately and she was filled with excitement. That's another thing about Marinette. You can truly tell that she genuinely loved fashion. Adrien really loved that about her. There are people in the business who don't really care about what the clothing is, but how much money it's gonna bring in. It's truly disappointing to see how power hungry people can be.

 

Adrien smiled. “You know, Princess, your designs are pretty good as well.”

 

Marinette turned beet red. “What?!” She managed to squeak out.

 

Adrien laughed. “Your designs are amazing! I can see your designs being modeled down a catwalk someday.”

 

Marinette scoffed. “Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen.”

 

Adrien stopped walking. “Mari, it will. I promise you.”

 

Marinette turned to him. “Don't lie,” she said simply.

 

“Marinette, it's ok for me to actually believe in you. Maybe you should, too.”

 

Marinette opened her mouth. Adrien actually seemed pissed about this.

 

“Having hope is too much to ask for.” Marinette whispered. She stared at her feet.

 

And then she was standing there. Not Marinette, but Ladybug. He saw her hopelessness expression when they were facing Stone Heart again. He had comforted Ladybug, encouraged her that she was strong enough to take him down. Funny how such a memory pops up now.

 

Only it's not random. Marinette always stumbling around people, her self-deprecating tendencies, the way she needed to be reassured. Ladybug freaking out when a particular bad akuma faces them off, her deprecating thoughts after a long and hard akuma, and finally how the adoration of her fans always puts a smile on her face, like she needs them to approve of her. He knew it. He knew that they were the same person. He just didn't know how bad this was. He didn't notice how bad her self-esteem issues are. He just wished that he'd known sooner.

 

Adrien took a step forward. “Hey,” he said comfortingly. He placed his hand on Marinette's cheek, lifting it up so she could meet his gaze. His other hand was still wrapped in her's.

 

“You are allowed to have hope and be confident. If you can't be confident in yourself, then why design? If can't have hope, then why try at all?” Adrien asked softly.

 

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes. “Thank you,” she said before smiling.

 

Adrien let go and they walked on. His thoughts plagued his mind. He now knew for sure. They were the same, and he needs to help her. He needs to help her be confident, he needs to build up her self-esteem. He just can't stand that look on her face! He couldn’t stand her thinking so many horrible things about herself. He just couldn’t.

 

Adrien faltered. Who was he to talk? His father had said some harsh words tonight. Adrien couldn't help but be afraid to go back home. When his father was angry, it was like the Sin of Wrath had taken over him.

 

“Hey, Adrien? Are you ok?” Marinette asked, snapping Adrien back into reality.

 

“I'm fine, it's just my father.” Adrien said without thinking. Why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he just stop at “I'm fine”, but no!

 

“What about him?” Marinette worried.

 

“Oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my family problems,” Adrien replied.

 

_Rule Two: Don’t do anything to ruin your reputation._

 

“No, it’s ok. I’m a good listener,” Marinette pushed.

 

“It doesn’t matter that much,” Adrien lied.

 

_I can’t tell her….I can’t tell no one._

 

Marinette stopped to look at Adrien fully. He smiled at her, but like she observed in his model photos, the smile didn't reach his eyes. She can see that underlying sadness in him.

 

With a start, Marinette dragged Adrien to one of the benches and made him sit down facing each other. They were going to talk about this. Marinette _needed_ him to talk about it.

 

“Adrien,” Marinette began, “You know you can trust me, right? You can always go to me for anything and everything.”

 

Adrien sighed. He grabbed Marinette's other hand and played with them. He traced her fingers and rubbed his thumb against her skin in circles.

 

“I know that.” Adrien admitted finally. He looked down at her hands, afraid to meet her worried gaze. “I just don't want you to worry about me.”

 

Marinette scoffed. Is he serious right now?

 

“Adrien, you not telling me what this is about is making me worry.” Marinette said in a stern voice. Adrien met her gaze. She looked pissed, concerned, and slightly frazzled.

 

“Ok,” Adrien drawn out, “My father and I...don't get along on most things. I rarely see him anyways because he's so busy. When I do, he's very overprotective and tries to...teach me how to keep up a good image.” Adrien said choosing his words carefully.

 

“When you and I did that hot tango dance,” Marinette laughed while Adrien managed a little smirk. “He got a bit upset. Apparently, I'm not supposed to be that 'provocative in this type of crowd.”  Adrien rolled his eyes, expressing his annoyance.

 

“So, you'll be ok?” Marinette asked. She just wanted him to be ok. That's all she could ask for.

 

“I'll be ok,” Adrien said with a smile.

 

Marinette studied him. His smile...wasn't a smile. It was his model smile. It's the smile that didn't reach his eyes. She couldn't help that this look was familiar, and not just in his photos. It was the same look Chat Noir has if they can't hang out after an akuma attack. It's the same look that he has every time Chat climbs out of her bedroom skylight. It's the same look she's sees as Ladybug every time she has to leave Adrien's bedroom. It's the same look that Adrien has on his face when anyone mentions his father.

 

Standing here, Marinette realized that the same look was the same because they were the same. Chat is Adrien, and Adrien is Chat. She wasn't surprised, she felt guilty. Guilty because how could she not see how they were feeling? Though Marinette didn't know what exactly went on in Adrien's house, she could assume that he is neglected by his father. Chat Noir always asking Marinette if he can stay the night was only what Marinette thought was joking. Chat Noir always trying to stall going back home after defeating night time akumas. No, it was Adrien Agreste not wanting to go to a house that never feels like home.

 

And that's when Marinette knew what to get Adrien for her Secret Santa gift.

 

When she looked at him, she just couldn't help seeing him as the broken man he is. Underneath Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, one of the most famous models in Paris, was just Adrien.

 

Marinette let go of Adrien's hands and pulled him into a hug. Adrien stiffened, but then relaxed into her hold. They stayed like that for a while, none of them wanting to move.

 

Until Marinette’s phone beeped. She checked it, hoping it wasn’t from _her_.

 

She was wrong.

 

 


	5. Off the Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Merry Chrysler Eve! I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas has a nice holiday, and to those who don't to have a nice Winter Break!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are slightly altered due to the story line and plot. Also, I'm not an expert in abuse, self-harm, or depression, and it's not my intention to offend people by an inaccurate representations of these serious issues. This is also not meant to harm or make fun of anyone who suffers from these problems, only to encourage you to seek help and that you matter and are valued.
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.

_ ari-trash: Nino, how does Adrien react when he talks about his father?? _

 

Marinette sent the message. She needed to make sure that she was right. If somebody else saw it too, she would confront Adrien about it. 

 

_ DJTurnItUp: That's the thing, he doesn't.  _

 

_ Mari-trash: I talked to him about his father _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: What did he say? _

 

_ Mari-trash: Basically that his father neglects him _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: He admit that? _

 

_ Mari-trash: In a way, yes.  _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: But you think there's something more? _

 

_ Mari-trash: I do. I was doing some reading and I found this. _

 

_ (Mari-trash sent a screenshot) _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: You don't mean... _

 

_ Mari-trash: All the signs are there. He flinches when people go to touch to him, he has bruises on his torso and I’m pretty sure they're not from fencing. He doesn't model a lot of bathing suits either.  _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: Mari, how didn't we notice? _

 

_ Mari-trash: I don’t know. But at the same time, he does a good job of hiding it.  _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: Your right. We need to tell Alya.  _

 

_ Mari-trash: We will. We need to confront him together. _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: When? _

 

_ Mari-trash: Secret Santa meeting, but first you and Alya need to help me pick out his gift.  _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: Do you know what you are getting him? _

 

_ Mari-trash: Yeah, I just feel like it's something we all need to do together. _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: Your amazing Marinette _

 

_ Mari-trash: I just want to help him _

 

_ DJTurnItUp: Don't worry, everything will be ok. :) _

 

_ Mari-trash: :) _

 

Marinette put her phone down next to her bed. Thank God, Nino was there. He's always there for Marinette, as long as she's known him. Adrien and Alya friendship is filled with late night talks and craziness, but Nino and Marinette have a friendship so pure. Nino has been Marinette's rock. He is the one person she could also count on. If everything else fails, she knows he is a constant in her life. Nino loves Marinette like a little sister. He feels good when he cheers are up, he feels safe with her, and gives her advice. 

 

But Nino and Marinette will have to support each other in the battles they will face ahead. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino sat upstairs on Marinette’s floor. Their gifts were wrapped and in front of them. Some bigger, some small, and some of them poorly wrapped. They looked at each other with suspicion. Who is gonna make the first move?

 

Apparently, it was Alya. 

 

“Ok, can’t we just get this over with?” Alya asked. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Let’s go one at a time! It’s more special that way.”

 

The other three exchanged looks. “Yeah, no!” They chorused before grabbing their respective presents. Well, except Adrien who had a hard time moving his and just resorted to sitting next to it instead. 

 

Marinette studied them. Alya had one present, Adrien had one present, but Nino had two. Huh, why would he have two?

 

Nino rolled his eyes before handing Marinette the smaller box. 

 

“Oh! Nino you were my Ecret Anta!” Marinette exclaimed. 

 

Alya shook her head. “I swear you can be so clueless sometimes.” 

 

A moment of silence passed before Alya started ripping open her present. Marinette stopped the timer on her phone. 

 

“You lasted seven seconds. That’s four more than last time,” Marinette said. 

 

And then everyone gave into the allure of their presents. 

 

“A football? What the hell, Alya?” Nino asked his girlfriend. 

 

Alya was too busy glaring at Adrien. How could he give her a self-help book? What the hell?

 

Adrien stared at his gift with confusion. A hammer and a really fancy, expensive looking mirror. But written on the mirror were some words. Some of them were “perfect, fabulous, smart”. The biggest word was something so offensive to him, so cold. 

 

And he was shocked: Shocked that they figured it out, shocked that they even cared at all. 

  
  


But he was confused: How did he let this happen? How could they find out? 

 

But most of all, he was furious: They are doing this on purpose! They don’t care about him, they want to torture him with that word! He’s nothing, he doesn’t matter, he’s a waste of space. They hate him. 

 

Marinette stared down at her gift. She knew Adrien was giving her a hard glare, but she couldn’t meet his gaze. Nino had given her parts of some sort of jewelry? She knew it was a necklace from the long golden chain. Why he gave a broken necklace? She had no idea. 

 

Marinette finally looked up and gasped. Adrien’s fist were clenched, and there was sweat on his brow. His face was red with anger. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears. He looked at Marinette with such anger, such ferocity. But Marinette could see underneath that. 

 

“Alya!” Nino exclaimed. 

 

“What?” She snapped. She took a deep breath, noticing Nino’s discomfort. “Sorry, just  _ somebody _ here got me a useless gift! I thought we were actually going to try this year? You know, being our senior year and all.” She glared at Adrien. 

 

Adrien scoffed. “Well, if you would let me explain-”

 

“A self-help book? Is that the best you could come up with?” Alya interrupted. 

 

“At least it wasn’t a fucking football…” Nino mumbled. 

 

Alya looked back at him again. “Shut up and be grateful!”

 

“I would except I fucking hate football!” Nino yelled back. 

 

Marinette watched the three of them fight over their gifts. She watched in silence, not knowing what to do. Finally, she stared at the broken necklace. He had just given her the parts to the necklace. She didn’t even know if she can consider it broken because it wasn’t even built. But why though? She wanted to know. But she didn’t know how to get them to stop fighting.  

 

“Maybe it’s because you need to break that perfect image of yours, Adrien!” Alya shouted. 

 

“And maybe you need to mind your own business!” Adrien retaliated. 

 

“And maybe you need to stop listening to your abu-”

 

“Ok, that’s enough!!!” Marinette shouted. The three looked at her. 

 

“We are all best friends. I don’t know why I got a broken necklace, but I want to find out. Don’t you want to do the same with your presents?” Marinette paused. The three looked at the ground, unable to meet her gaze. 

 

“Adrien,” Marinette said. Adrien looked up at her and glared. She smiled softly. “Tell Alya why you bought her the self-help book.” 

Adrien scoffed. “And why should I listen to you?” 

 

Marinette smiled again. “Because you need to.” 

 

Adrien looked away. He wasn’t going to tell Alya just because Marinette told him so, but because Akya needs to know. 

 

“Alya?” Adrien said looking at the girl. 

 

She had her arms crossed she looked the other way. “Yes, you fucktwad?” 

 

Adrien chuckled. “I got you the book because of something I noticed about you.” 

 

Alya had now completely turned the other way. What does he know? Nothing, that’s what. 

 

“You denied help from me when you couldn’t figure out Nino’s gift. You rarely let Nino help you with babysitting. When you trip, you deny help in getting up. Hell, you even denied Marinette’s help on an article about fashion! Fashion! What Marinette is amazing at!”

 

“Thanks,” Marinette interrupted. 

 

Adrien shot her a quick glare. “Shut it. I’m still mad at you.” 

 

Marinette smirked. “Aw, you’re so cute when you’re mad.” 

 

Adrien blushed a deep red. “You-you stop that!”

 

“Get to the point, Adrien,” Nino huffed.

 

Adrien turn back to Alya, not without sending another glare at Marinette. Marinette waved back with a flirty manner. Adrien dismissed it, focusing on Alya. 

 

“So? Those don’t matter.” Alya said shaking her head. 

 

“You’re right. That’s only the surface,” Adrien agreed. “You are always helping others, but you let no one help yourself. You put on such a brave face all the time; I’ve never seen you at a weak moment. I’ve never seen you discouraged. Even when Chloe is being a total bitch, you still stand up for yourself and others. You still are the first one to fix everyone’s problems, but refuse help when you have your own. I noticed that. And, then I asked myself why? Why did you snap at me the minute I offered help in the park? Why? But, then I figured it out. Alya, look at me.” 

 

Alya slowly lifted her head to Adrien. 

 

“It’s all an act, is it? You act so brave and courageous, and you got into middle of akuma fights to film it at the best angle, and you stand up to Chloe, and you say you aren’t afraid of anything. But you are. Inside, you are scared of something. You don’t let anyone help you in fear that if they did, maybe you aren’t so strong and independent. Maybe you won’t be able to stand up to Chloe anymore. If you depend on someone, your weak, right?” Adrien concluded. 

 

A tear slid down Alya’s cheek.  _ Stop crying, it looks weak _ , she thought. But she was so tired of being brave. 

 

“So, what? I’m afraid of being weak. Isn’t everyone?” Alya retorted. 

 

Everyone shook their heads. 

 

Alya looked down, to embarrassed to meet their gaze. “When I was younger, I didn’t get a lot of attention. I’m the middle child, so it makes sense. My brother or my little sisters usually got everything they wanted, while I was usually forgotten. After a while, I just….I think I got so used to do everything on my own that I associated that with being stronger. They “baby” my sisters, and is always there for my brother. I thought they were weak for needing my parents so much. I thought I was stronger than them. But now….I’m not so sure anymore.” 

 

“Alya,” Marinette said softly. Alya looked up. “You wanting love and affection, and depending on someone doesn’t make you weak.”

 

Alya stared at her in confusion. “What?”

 

“Marinette’s right,” Nino agreed. “When you depend on someone, it makes you stronger.”

 

“But why?” Alya asked incredulously. 

 

“Because one of the most difficult things in the world is relying on others. It’s scary to let people in. It’s scary to trust people with your dreams, your thoughts, your most darkest secrets, and your love. It’s hard to let people be there for you….I think because no one was there for you when you were younger, you thought that people were going to leave you. Because one day, someone might be there, and then the next there not. But that’s life. And it happens all the time. But when you rely on someone, your brave enough to even give your trust.”  Adrien said with wisdom. 

 

“Do you get it now, Alya?” Marinette asked. 

 

Alya shed another tear. “I think I do.” She said, smiling at Adrien. “You’re right. I’m tired of having to rely on myself, and keeping everything in. I’m tired of being alone.” 

 

She was about to wipe the tear away when Adrien said, “Don’t wipe it away. To cry in front of people is also what gives you strength.”

 

Adrien gave her a bright smile. Alya shed another tear before smiling back. She went to lean in on Nino, but he pulled back. 

 

“Uh, uh. Not till you explain why you gave me this.” Nino said holding out the football.

 

Alya took it in her hands and fumbled with it. “Nino, I love you. I want you to know that. Do you know that?” 

 

Nino looked at her confused. “Of course I do, why’d you get me a fucking football?” 

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Wow, getting right to the point there. Ok, fine. I’ll play.

 

“Everyone knows you’re great at music. You love it! It’s your passion. The one thing you want to do in life. You want to make others feel things through your music. You want to sing your heart out, and rap, and Dj in clubs, and play every instrument!”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Nino questioned. 

 

“No, but maybe you love it too much. I asked you why you loved music and your immediate response was, ‘it’s the only thing I have’. Not ‘I love it’ or ‘Because it’s my passion’. No. It was ‘it’s the only thing I have’.  Why? Why do you not do anything else? Why do you let it consume your life?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Adrien asked. “All you do is listen to music in school, and then you go play an instrument, or write songs, or create soundtracks at home. Why can’t you try something else?”

 

“Because it’s my passion,” Nino answered simply.

 

“Is it your passion because you love it, or because you don’t think you could do anything else?” Marinette chimed. 

 

“Because I-I….I…” Nino struggled trying to find the right words. 

 

“Why music, Nino?”

 

“Yeah, why music?” 

 

Nino looked frantically at his friends. 

 

“Why, Nino?”

 

“Yeah, tell us, Nino!”

 

He buried his head into his hands, pulling on his hair. 

 

“Why does it consume you?”

 

“Why do you play every instrument?”

 

“Why is it always on your mind?”

 

“BECAUSE I’M NOT GOOD AT ANYTHING ELSE!” Nino screamed throwing his hands back.

 

His friends stared at him, expecting him to elaborate. 

 

“Everyone always told me how naturally music came to me the first time I learned to play piano. They always said, ‘You should go into music! You’re so good at it!’. I tried breaking out of music. I tried playing football, dance, hockey, you name it. I was so bad at everything I did! So I came back to music. I have nothing else. Nothing else I could make a career out of.” Nino explained. 

 

“It’s not like everyone else doesn’t have another option, too.” Adrien said softly. 

 

Nino’s laugh was empty and cold. “Really? So, you’re a model, and destined to become CEO of your father’s company, huh? Well, you are also amazing at physics , and you love school! You could become a teacher!” 

 

He pointed to Marinette. “And Marinette can design beautiful clothing, but she also grew up in a bakery! If she wanted, she could tell her parents right now that she wanted to take it over someday.” 

 

He looked to Alya and grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding the football. “You want to be a journalists, but you could do so much more! You can go around the world and speak at assemblies with your inspiring words! You could go into marketing, you could write a novel!” 

 

Nino unclasped Alya’s hand. “You know what I can do? Music. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

 

“And that’s where you’re wrong, Nino.” Marinette disagreed. Nino looked over to her. Her jaw was clenched. Her eyes burning with passion. “I didn’t wake up one day and automatically became a good Fashion Designer. I  _ worked _ for it. In the beginning, I was terrible. I couldn’t even stitch something together without messing up. But I worked hard for years and years. That’s how you become good at something. It takes work.” 

 

“When I was homeschooled,” Adrien began, “I loved learning. It was one of my only comforts. But, I was horrible at science and math. I didn’t care. As long as I passed the course, it would be fine. I decided on my own that I wanted to go to school. But to do that I needed to pass the entry exam to Collége Françoise Dupont. A part of that section was physics, but I was horrible at it. I studied physics like my life depended on it. I studied for weeks and weeks. And when the time came, I passed the test. I worked at it, Nino. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here now.”

 

Nino turned to Alya. “No one starts out as a good writer. You have to write and write and write if you want to be good at it. You need to read articles and books, you need to be dedicated. Journalism is different from other writings. You have to work to be a journalist. You need to see the world, you need to experience things. I worked to get this far, but I’m still working to get better. We all are.” Alya said. 

 

She grabbed placed the football in Nino’s hands. “You have to work to be good at something. If you truly love it, you will work for it. Music is something that comes easy to you, but it comes so easily that you don’t have to try. Try harder, work harder. If you truly love music, you will. But just because you are dedicated to music, doesn’t mean that you can’t play football once in awhile.” 

 

“You know what’s one of my favorite sayings?” Adrien asked Nino. “Jack of all trades, master of none-”

 

“I get it, Adrien! I’m not good at anything else!” Nino snapped. 

 

Adrien chuckled. “You didn’t let me finish. Jack of all trades, master of none-”

 

“-but better than being a master of one.” Marinette finished. 

 

“It’s always better to be average at something than to be good at one thing. Just because your a master at music, it doesn’t mean you can be good at football.” Alya concluded. 

 

Nino stared at the football in his hands. He loved music. But they were right. He needs to find another hobby, something to relax him when music is too stressful. He needs to work harder. But he needs to take a break once in awhile. Alya was right. Then again, Alya is always right. 

 

“Ok.” Nino said finally, giving his friends a warm smile. Alya leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. He gave a quick kiss on the forehead. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered so only she could hear. 

 

Alya gave him a squeeze in response. This is what he needed. He needed to spend more time with her, pay more attention to her. They need to have more fun together! Maybe hanging out with her will be his other hobby. That wouldn’t be so bad. 


	6. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Also, Merry Christmas! We have one more chapter to go, and that will be posted tomorrow!
> 
> These characters are slightly altered due to the story line and plot. Also, I'm not an expert in abuse, self-harm, or depression, and it's not my intention to offend people by an inaccurate representations of these serious issues. This is also not meant to harm or make fun of anyone who suffers from these problems, only to encourage you to seek help and that you matter and are valued.
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.
> 
> EXTRA WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY CONTAINS STORIES OF ABUSE AND SELF HARM SO PLEAAAAAAASE DONT READ THIS IF YOU WILL BE UPSET OR TRIGGERED IN ANY WAY!

Marinette stared at the dismantled necklace in confusion. Yeah, she really couldn’t see why they bought her this at all. Where everyone else was angry, she was so very, very confused. 

 

Nino caught her staring at the necklace. “When I first met you,” Nino began, “You were just a kid. You didn’t care about what people thought of you or what others said, you just wanted to have fun. You stood up to Chloe daily. You were so confident. What happened, Mari? You used to believe in yourself. You used to have hope.”

 

“I grew up. People grow up, Nino. That’s what happen.” Marinette said it like it’s the most simplest thing in the world. “I’m just not as naive or gullible. People change. It’s simple.”

 

“Being wiser isn’t an excuse for not believing in yourself. Or is growing up. People don’t change Mari, they grow. You have grown so much, but lost your confidence.”

 

“I still have confidence!” Marinette argued. 

 

“You don’t have any belief in your capabilities as a designer, you let Chloe walk all over you, you have to have someone else reassure you to be confident in yourself-”

 

“Stop saying these things!” 

 

“You have no hope, Marinette. What happened Marinette?” Nino asked harshly. 

 

Marinette looked away sharply. She wouldn’t listen to this foolishness. 

 

“Marinette….your confidence is completely broken.” Nino continued. 

 

“No, it’s not.” Marinette growled. She felt tears prick her eyes.

 

“Don’t lie to yourself, Marinette.” Nino snapped. “You create these wonderful, beautiful things, you spread this bright undeniably light to everyone you touch, you make everyone else feel wonderful. You try to save everyone! You try to help other people, but you can’t help yourself! Why not be confident in yourself? You need to fix that, Marinette. You need to be happy with yourself. Why keep trying? If you can’t believe in yourself, how can others believe in you?” 

 

“Nino…” Adrien warned. 

 

Marinette glared at him. “I don’t have anything to fix! I can be brave! I can be confident! I can believe in myself! I can have hope!” Marinette raged. 

 

“No, you can’t. You can’t be confident unless you’re brave, and you can’t be brave until you believe in yourself. You’re broken, Marinette.” Alya stated, agreeing with Nino.  

 

“No! I’m not!” Marinette shouted. A tear slid down her face.

_ I’m not broken, I’m not broken, I’m not broken! _

 

“Maybe broken is too harsh,” Adrien said calmly, his voice a break from the shouts. 

 

“Stop denying it! Why can’t you believe in yourself?!” Nino yelled. 

 

“I don’t know! It’s none of your business! This is my problem, my life. I have hope, I have confidence, I believe in things! Just because I have a confidence issue doesn’t mean I’m broken! Just because I need validation doesn’t mean that either! I can believe in myself! I have hope for my future! I’m not broken, ok? I’m not broken! I’m-”

 

The rest got drowned out by the sobs and the tears.

 

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up into Adrien’s eyes. His look was soft and pleading. Then, she sobbed into his chest. He drew her in closer. She was now curled into his lap, his hands rubbing up and down her back to soothe her.

 

“It’s all my fault. I did this to me!” She said through sobbs.

 

“Shhh, Marinette,” Adrien hushed. 

 

She’s broken, isn’t she? She’s really broken. 

 

“You’re not broken, Marinette. Not to me.” He murmured. 

 

She sobbed in Adrien’s arms. He whispered soothing words while rubbing his hands down her back. At one point, Nino and Alya had moved over to the duo and began calming her down more effectively. 

 

When her tears were all dry and her breathing was close to normal, Adrien spoke.

 

“Marinette, you’re not broken.” He said reassuringly. 

 

“Thank you,” she said with gratitude.

 

“But, now we have a new problem.” Adrien said ominously. 

 

“We do?” Alya and Nino chorused. 

 

Adrien nodded. He shifted himself to look at Marinette. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell us someone was bullying you?” 

 

Marinette looked up with him with tears welling in her eyes. “I...I’m embarrassed, Adrien. I didn’t want you to see me like this. I thought….” 

 

“You thought it would go away?” Adrien asked. 

 

“It’s getting worse.” Marinette said, letting a tear slide down her cheeks. 

 

“When did it start?” Alya asked with anger.  

 

“First year of  _ Lycée,  _ really. Before, it was just sarcastic remarks and jabs. I...I don’t know what to do anymore!” Marinette exclaimed, another tear slowly rolling down her cheek. 

 

The fear….The fear of the text, the calls, walking alone, being without her friends….She was so tired. She was exhausted by it. She’s so afraid of the world around her, like any second  _ she _ could pop out. 

 

Adrien rubbed her back. “You let  _ her  _ get to you, didn’t you? You started to believe what she said.” 

 

Marinette nodded. “I did. I didn’t know what was happening to me….Adrien, what do I do?” 

 

“Focus on yourself. You are the only you, you got. You keep trying to fix everyone else and their lives instead of focusing on you. What she says doesn’t matter, ok? Build your confidence. Create beautiful things and share it with the world. Stop blaming everything on yourself, Marinette. Not everything is your fault. The only way to love, and be happy, and to succeed is to love yourself first. Before you save someone else, you got to save your self.” Adrien concluded.

 

“Who?” Alya growled. “Who did this to you?” 

 

“Who do you think?” Nino said, drawing his own conclusion.

 

The group shifted into silence as Alya dawned on the answer. Marinette watched her friends face go from furious to down murderous.  

 

“I’m going to kill her,” Alya snarled. 

 

“Oh honey, don’t do that!” Marinette pleaded grabbing Alya’s hand. 

 

“She will be digging her own grave!” Alya hissed.  

 

“The necklace,” Nino said to switch the topic, “It’s broken because that’s what your confidence is. Build the necklace when you feel confident. When it’s fixed, you’re confidence is fixed, too.” 

 

Marinette wiped a tear away. “How can I just be confident?” 

 

“Fake it till you make it.” Alya responded. “That’s what everyone else does.” 

 

Marinette climbed out of Adrien’s lap and hugged Alya and Nino. Adrien joined in on the hug. 

 

“Thank you guys for helping me.” Marinette whispered. 

 

Alya smiled. “It’s what friends do.” 

 

Nino pulled back first. “I shouldn’t have called you broken,” he admitted quietly, “That was wrong of me. Just because you need to work on your self-esteem, doesn’t mean you're broken. Maybe it is, but you’re not. I’m sorry, Mari.”

 

“I’m sorry, too.” Alya added softly. 

 

Marinette looked at the pair and smiled warmly. “No, you guys were right. A part of me was missing-still is missing- and it was one of the things that made me, well, me. I miss not having to overthink everything, and to just say whatever I want to, and standing for what I believe is right. Because of her, I missed out on that. I can’t just sit back and let her do this to me anymore! I can’t just wait for her to stop, or for her to quit! The only way I will get through this is to remember who I was, and to stand up to her. So, thank you, truly, but you were right. A part of me feels broken, so I feel incomplete. I feel broken, but that doesn’t mean I can’t fix myself.” 

 

“Aww, Mari!” Alya exclaimed while tackling her best friend in a hug. 

 

Soon after, another group hug ensured. 

 

_ This,  _ Marinette thought.  _ This is the only thing that will never be broken or incomplete. My love for my friends-my best friends! That will always stay with me. I love them too much to let them go.  _

______________________________________________________________________________

 

A few moments passed before Adrien drew back, breaking the group hug. He walked towards the mirror, staring at the awful word. He tried wiping the word away, but Marinette must of written it in sharpie. It was an evil genius thing to do.

 

_ Rule two: Don’t do anything that can hurt you reputation... _

 

Marinette, already sensing what he was going to do, placed a hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, tell us the truth.”

 

And suddenly the red hot anger came pouring back into him. It flooded his every sense; his lungs, his brain, his heart. He felt like he was going to boil over any minute. 

 

“Get off of me,” Adrien commanded, shrugging her hand off. 

 

Marinette curled back her hand, surprised the sudden rage. “Adrien, I know you’re upset, but-”

 

“Get me a wet towel,” Adrien commanded quietly, trying to keep his cool, but barely succeeding.  

 

Nino started walking away before Marinette grabbed his wrist. “No one is moving.”

 

“Mari,” he said calmly, “get me a wet towel.”

 

“No.” Marinette forced. 

 

Adrien moved closer to her. “Get me a towel!”

 

“No!” Marinette refused again. She moved closer to him.

 

Her eyes were filled with a spark. They warned him; she was a forced to be reckoned with, a storm with ice and fire, a volcano ready to burst. 

 

For the first time in years, Adrien saw the fire in Marinette’s eyes. Of course, she always has a fire, but this was different. It was passion, it was a little anger, and most importantly, it was bravery. Seeing her this way it….It made him love her even more. And that was the worst part of being in love with Marinette. Even when he felt like ripping her head off, he still wanted to kiss her senseless. 

 

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled with anger. 

 

_ Please... _

 

“No!” Marinette yelled in his face. 

 

_ I can’t deal with it anymore... _

 

“WHY!?” Adrien screamed.

 

_ I feel so helpless… _

 

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Marinette screamed back. 

 

“What?” Adrien muttered, looking down at her harshly. 

 

She’s torturing him because she loves him? What a sick fucking thing to do. She doesn’t love him. No one does. And the worst thing is, she actually happy about it! Like she planned it or something! What a horrible, sick, evil genius thing to do. But of course, his stomach was still fluttering. Nothing- not his anger and frustration, not her confession, and not even the sick game she was playing could ever diminish the love he had for her. 

 

“You stupid, stupid cat.” Marinette scolded with an eye roll. “You think you could hide this from me?” 

 

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. “You know.” 

 

She knew he was Chat Noir. She figured him out.

 

“I do. And I know you know.” Marinette admitted. 

 

Ladybug. He was right, too. But there other things that are more important about than that right now. Even if a part of him was jumping in glee. 

 

“Why, Mari? Why write that?” Adrien asked incredulously. How could they know? How did they figure it out? No one was supposed to.

 

_ I was so, so careful. _

 

“Because we all know, Adrien,”  Nino said. 

 

“Sit down, and tell us the truth.” Alya commanded. 

 

_ I don’t know how to do this….I don’t know if I can do this. _

 

“What? How? Why are you doing this to me?” Adrien asked all at once. 

 

_ Why me, why now, why ever? _

 

“Because Adrien,” Marinette began, “We love and care for you. Now please tell us. You need to get this off your chest. Please, Chaton, please.” 

 

Marinette pulled him towards the chaise. Adrien didn’t make a fuss. He was completely numb. How did this happen? How could they know?

 

“Adrien,” Marinette said. She squeezed his hand. 

 

“I just can’t believe it. I was careful to hide it. How could I let this happen?” Adrien asked, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

 

“Adrien, tell us how this happened.” Nino insisted. 

 

Adrien sighed. Ok, he can do this. He needs to come clean. He can’t hide this anymore. No, he won’t hide it anymore. All these years he’s spent hiding himself away. Hiding his secret with cheap makeup to cover up the bruises, with long sleeve shirts and pants, with lies of being clumsy and ungraceful. Even as Chat Noir, he could never be truly free of the pain this secret brought. 

 

So, without much coaxing, Adrien let everything out. 

 

“When I was younger, my house was filled with music and laughter. Servants were always laughing as they worked, music played throughout the whole day, and I had fun with my family. We would watch movies, play outside, or go out into Paris when my dad wasn’t working. I would model for my dad, but I enjoyed it. My parents would always come down to watch. Sometimes, we would do a photoshoot all together. We would always have family meals. Mom would always cook dinner, even against my father’s wishes. She said she wanted to treat us to a meal cooked by a Mom. It was my home. Than…” Adrien hesitated. 

 

Did he really want to do this? Pour out his soul in front of everyone he cares about?

 

Yes, he needed to do this. He needs to tell them. 

 

“...M-My mother left us when I was nine. She just disappeared without a trace. I didn’t get to say goodbye. I don’t know if she’s alive or not. All I know is that she’s gone from my life. When she left, everything changed.” Adrien finished. 

 

“Adrien…” Marinette murmured while giving his hand a squeeze. 

 

Adrien smiled through the glossy eyes. He squeezed back, and drew little circles with his thumb on her skin. For some reason, it called him down. Maybe it was just her. No, it was definitely her. 

 

“Music and laughter left my home,” Adrien continued. “My dad fired most of the servants, he only kept around a few cooks, and he hired a bodyguard for me. Photoshoots were more work than fun. The worst part was him. My dad threw himself into his work. He barely left his office. He didn’t even look at me. I think it was because I reminded him of Mom. I had no one. So, I acted out.

 

“I started pulling pranks and tricks on people. Only small, harmless ones, enough to get some attention from Nathalie, but never my father. Than, it was my birthday. H-he texted me ‘Happy Birthday’, and that was it. No presents, no cake, no one. I acted out. He had a meeting with some very important business people from America. It was a video call, of course. So, I-I dug out some old house designs and found the electricity systems in all the wings of the house. I...I completely destroyed them. That’s when it s-started.

 

“He came into my room that n-night. He s-said ‘You are an awful, son. You d-deserve no love, no happiness. You-You are the reason she left us.’ How could he say that? H-H-How could he tell me that? How could he say that to his own son without any remorse?” Adrien asked no one. He felt another tear slide down his cheek and quickly wiped it off. 

 

_ I can do this... _

 

“I-I didn’t see his fist, I felt it. H-He punched me in the...the stomach. Then... slapped me across the face. I-I sobbed and-and sobbed...When h-he finally left, I-I cried myself to sleep. It happened again and a-again, a-and it got w-worse. He would punch, and k-kick, and slap me. W-W-When people started questioning me about the bruises, h-he just hit me in places no one could-could see.” Adrien concluded. 

 

Marinette wiped away the tears on her face. Adrien could Alya and Nino clutching each other, tears streaming down their face silently. Adrien...Adrien was a wreck. 

 

His breathing was out of control, his heart was pumping with fear, tears streamed down his face. He choked back sobs consecutively. He was squeezing Marinette’s hand so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

 

“Does he still hit you?” Nino asked quietly. 

 

Adrien sighed, another tear streaming down his face. “Y-Yes,” he confirmed. 

 

“Oh my God. Oh my God.” Alya gasped. 

 

“Adrien...when did it last happen?” Marinette asked softly, but firmly. Her eyes were dark and brooding. 

 

She looked like she would defend him at any cost, terminate anyone in her path, for Adrien to be happy and safe. That’s when Adrien knew that she already knew the answer to her question. He didn’t have to say it. 

 

He did anyway. 

 

“After the Fashion Gala,” Adrien answered. 

 

Marinette didn’t act surprise. Her face contorted into pure anger and underlying emotion of guilt. Adrien knew it was not him or his father she was mad at. It was herself. 

 

“Stop, I know what you’re thinking. It wasn’t your fault. He did it because I almost revealed my scars during the dance. He didn’t do it because of you.” Adrien stated. 

 

“I-I-” Marinette struggled. 

 

She just couldn’t believe it. She just couldn’t. 

 

“There’s more.” Adrien began, “A few year ago, when I came to public school, it got worse again. It was almost every day. I became depressed. I didn’t cry when he hit me. I felt nothing. I had no hope. One day last year, I had one of my worst beatings in years. I just couldn’t do it anymore. It was too painful to keep going on. I...I began to cut myself.”

 

Marinette gasped. He pulled back his sweater to show the scars. Four scars on each arm. 

 

“I felt so bad after he hit me. I was angry and hysterical. I felt so many things it was too much. So, I kept doing. After each beating, on each arm. Four cuts, not too deep, but enough to feel something. About six months ago, I couldn’t deal with it anymore. I thought why should I endure all this pain when I can feeling nothing at all. So,  I tried to…..I tried to….” Adrien couldn’t continue as a sob wracked his throat. 

 

Marinette lunged into his arms. He sobbed into her shoulder. Marinette cried with him. Alya and Nino walked over to the Chaise, joining the hug. Nino hugged all of them tightly, keeping them together. Alya whispered soothing words to everyone as she cried. Marinette rubbed Adrien’s back, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and cheek. 

 

When his breathing slowed, Nino and Alya pulled back. Nino brought Alya into his arms, and held tightly onto each other for comfort. Marinette still held him tightly, she curled into his lap. He held on tightly to her waist. 

 

_ She was here, she was real.  _

 

Marinette pulled away as she shifted in his lap. She turned sideways, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked the muscles on his back and sides. Adrien never loosened her hold on him.

 

“The worst part,” Adrien began, his voice shaking, “I still think that the next he will still be the father I’d known as a child. And he is, when he needs to be. He can be so supportive and comforting. We spend time together when he’s not so busy, or we’ll be in his office, both doing work. It wasn’t really talking, but it was at least the joy of his company. And for some moments, it’s like my mom had never left, and nothing had changed. But, the last couple of months have been getting worse. And now, I don’t think….I don’t think the father I loved is in him anymore.” 

 

A few moments of silence went by. Everyone let the truth sunk in. 

 

Then, Nino broke out of Alya’s grasp and sat down next to Adrien. Nino grabbed Adrien’s hand, and then Marinette’s. “Adrien, you are one of the most kindest people I know. You are always there for me even when you were going through rough times. You don’t and never will deserve such a scumbag for a father. You aren’t worthless, you aren’t nothing. You deserve love and happiness the most.” Nino said with so much passion that it brought tears to Adrien’s eyes. 

 

Adrien smiled sadly. “Thank you, Nino.”

 

Alya walked over, and grabbed Marinette’s and Adrien’s other hands. “Even when you fell into a dark time, you kept trying to make everyone laugh. You were there for all of us, even though you were hurting inside. You didn’t take it out on us, though I wish you would’ve so you wouldn’t have to take it out on yourself. You remained kind and true. Adrien, you’re so much stronger than all of us.”

 

“Thanks, Alya. But really, I should be thanking you guys.” Adrien responded. 

 

“Huh?” The three of them chorused. 

 

Adrien looked at Nino. “You were my first real friend. You were always there for me, you tried to stand up my father, even if you ended up akumatized. You taught me what real friendship was, you gave me the love and affection I needed. You helped me take my mind off of it, Nino. Every time we played video games and watched anime, or how you insisted we practised duets on the piano, and anything really. You made me forget for a little while. You showed me how to have fun. Thank you for that.”

 

Nino wiped away another tear. A happy tear. He clapped Adrien on the back. “No problem, Bro!”

 

Adrien smiled at him before he looked at Alya. “You made me laugh. You cheered me up even when you didn’t know I was feeling down. It wasn’t even on purpose, it was just you. You’re late night calls would help me be in a better place so I was able to sleep. You showed me how brave I could be. I tried to be brave like you, and I still do. I became more outgoing and less timid. You encouraged me to make new friends and to hang out with you guys. You gave me courage and strength, Alya. Thank you.” 

 

Alya hit him on the arm. “Stop making me cry, you fucktwad.” 

 

Adrien chuckled. “See, you make me laugh.”

 

Alya kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

 

Marinette had rested her head back on Adrien’s chest again. She had let go Alya’s and Nino’s hands. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Adrien’s frame. She listened to his every word quietly. She soaked it all in. Because of them, Adrien was better. She would have to thank them later. 

 

“Marinette.” Adrien said fondly. Marinette pulled back, looking at Adrien with tears in her eyes. “I have so much to say to you. But first,” he turn looked to Alya and Nino, “you guys need to leave.” 

 

“What!?” Alya asked, slightly offended. 

 

“Let’s just give them there alone time,” Nino said

. 

“Nuh uh, I have been working on this ship for four years, I’m going to see it sail,” Alya said stubbornly.

 

Marinette shifted to look at Alya. “Well, unless you want to stay and watch Adrien and I make out than…” Marinette trailed off.

 

“Wait, what?” Adrien squeaked. His cheeks were slightly flushed. 

 

Nino’s jaw dropped and Alya giggled.

 

Marinette shifted so she was straddling him on the chaise. She let her hands roam the plates of Adrien’s chest. “Yeah, I don’t know guys. It might get a little heated. I mean I have condoms for a reason-” 

 

“Yep, ok. I’m leaving.” Nino said before climbing down the steps. 

 

“Be safe!” Alya said before descending down the stairs as well. 

 

Marinette looked at Adrien. His face had grown more red. Her hands were still rested on his chest as she straddled him. 

 

“Hi,” she said softly. 

 

“Hi,” he responded. 

 

A moment passed by before Adrien spoke.

 

“You saved me, you know,” Adrien whispered. 

 

Marinette looked at him. “What?” She asked with confusion. 

 

“That night when I tried to...you know... you called me. I was going to overdose on some pills. When I was about to do it, you called me. I tried to ignore the ringing, but I just couldn’t. I had to hear your voice one last time. That night, you said that you won tickets to a Jagged Stone concert and you asked me to go. Do you remember that?” Adrien asked. 

 

Marinette nodded, unable to find any words.

 

Adrien smiled. “When you invited me, I knew I couldn’t go through with it. If you hadn’t called me, I would’ve died.”

 

Marinette wiped the tear from her face. “But why couldn’t you?”

 

“Marinette, Ladybug-” Marinette flinched at her superhero name. That’s right. He knew who she was. “You were my reason to live. You made me feel loved, and you gave me affection. You made sure I was getting enough food and water. You made me feel alive again!”

 

Marinette was shocked. “How?”

 

“It didn’t happen all at once. First, I realized that my affection for Ladybug was mostly idolization. When I realized that two years ago, I fell in love with Marinette. When you started visiting Adrien as Ladybug, I fell in love with you again. Then when your phone call saved me, I just couldn’t stop thinking of you. Marinette and Ladybug. You consume my every thought. I thought about you when I felt depressed after beatings. You made sure I was eating enough, that I had enough to drink, and you even scheduled a doctor’s appointment for me! And you went with me, too! Who does that, Marinette? ” Adrien said wiping the tear that had leaked. Marinette leaned into the touch as she giggled. 

 

“And then, I started suspecting that you, Marinette, and you, Ladybug, were the same. I then became scared-”

 

“Wait, why?” Marinette asked bluntly. 

 

Adrien smiled. “I was scared that such an amazing, smart, kind, lovable, creative, beautiful woman could ever love me. I was Chat Noir- your goofy partner that made puns and hit on you non-stop. And then, Adrien Agreste was some polite, concealed, water-downed version of Chat. And then, there was this secret. It weighed on me as much as the sky weighs, Marinette.”

 

“But, Adrien. Chat,” Marinette interrupted. “Don’t you realize you’re both? You opened up to me as Adrien to be the goof ball, punny, flirty, dazzling person that is Chat Noir. As Chat, you opened up to be the kind, forgiving, patient, and the gentleman Adrien Agreste that I knew at school. Then, I learned that you both are brave, and smart, and loving, and kind, and...just good! And undeniably gorgeous! You guys are the same. As I am the same as Ladybug. We are one and the same, Chaton.” Marinette complimented. 

 

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Did she really think those things about me? She seems so honest, I doubt she would lie! Gosh, she’s amazing! _

 

“Yes, I realized that with the help of you,” Adrien admitted. 

 

“Me?” Marinette questioned, her cheeks going red. 

 

“Yes, you. You helped me discover that I am both, because you took the time to know me better as Chat and Adrien. That influence made me realize that we are one and the same. But you helped in so many other things too, Mari.

 

“You gave me hope. You gave me something to believe in. I began thinking things would get better. Eventually, I stopped cutting. I’ve been clean for a little over two months now. I didn’t need to because of all the other, wonderful emotions you gave me. You made me forget my pain, you made me laugh, you made me feel brave, you made me feel happy, and you made me feel whole. Every time I was with you, I forgot my family life, and just...be me.

 

“I lived for you. Your dazzling smile, your comforting words, you genius plans, your crazy ideas, your creative mind, your kind heart, your lovable little ticks, even your clumsiness, and everything that was Marinette and Ladybug. You made me feel alive, LB. You were my reason to live.”

 

“I’m in love with you.” He whispered lastly stroking her cheek. “All of you.”

 

Marinette could only say a few of words.

 

“I love all of you.” 

 

Adrien’s lips crashed into Marinette the second she said the last word. And it was everything she dreamed. 

 

Her last kiss with Adrien was playing spin the bottle at a party last year when they were tipsy. They were only supposed to kiss for about ten seconds, but it became very heated very quickly. That kiss had been full with lust and wanting. This kiss was the exact opposite. 

 

It was filled with love and passion and need. It was still heated, but it meant so much more. Adrien leaned back on the chaise. Marinette swiped Adrien’s lips, asking for entrance. When he didn’t open his mouth to tease her, she bit his lip. He gasped, giving Marinette a chance to slide her tongue in. They explored each other’s mouth as hands explored bodies. Marinette ran her hands up and down Adrien’s chest and back, and eventually she slipped her hands under his shirt. Adrien hands roamed up and down Marinette’s back. Marinette broke the kiss and moved to kiss Adrien’s neck. 

 

“Marinette?” 

 

“Hmm?” Marinette responded. She sucked on one spot. Adrien moaned. Oh, this was getting way out of hand already.

 

“Marinette, we have to stop.” Adrien told her.

 

Marinette pulled back. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a mess. Her shirt was slightly disheveled. 

 

“Marinette, I love you, but I’m just not ready to be intimate with someone yet. If we kept going, I know I wouldn’t be happy.” Adrien said honestly. 

 

Marinette smiled. “Ok. If you are uncomfortable than we can stop.” 

 

Marinette climbed off of him and sat besides him. She took his hand. 

 

“From now on,” Marinette began, “we are in this together. You help me with my confidence, and I’ll help you live for yourself, not for me. You need to live for yourself, Adrien.” 

 

Adrien stroked her cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” She said, giving him a quick kiss. “But now, I need to complete my gift.”

 

She jumped from the chaise and handed Adrien the forgotten hammer. She put a sheet on the ground before putting the elegant mirror on top. 

 

“What do I do?” Adrien asked. 

 

“You break it,” Marinette said. 

 

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “Are you crazy? The mirror looks so expensive! I can’t break that!” 

 

“Yes, you can.” Marinette insisted. “You need to break something, Adrien. You need to be destructive. You need to let out all that pent up anger and frustration. All the sadness, the pain needs to be let out. Break it. Destroy something! You need to let go, Adrien.  I might be broken, but you….your just a shattered image in the mirror.”

 

_ Shattered _ . That word echoed back at him. The word described him so perfectly. Hearing it now, it’s obvious that it was so  _ him _ . Of course, only she would know how to describe him perfectly. 

 

He felt shattered. His life was completely shattered when his mom left And he’s been shattered ever since. He shattered just like a mirror when he was first hit. He kept breaking and breaking the more his father neglected him. He broke when he began cutting. He split when he almost commit. He would try to pick up the pieces, but they were only shards.It’s hard to rebuild your life from something so sharp and little. He was beyond broken. He felt shattered. 

 

“The mirror represents your image.” Marinette went on. “Elegant, golden, beautiful. The words on the mirror represent who you are. On the outer layer is how they see Adrien Agreste, model, son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. People say you’re ‘Perfect’, ‘Polite’, and ‘Gorgeous’. They don’t know who you really are.”

 

“And how about the word in the center?” Adrien asked. 

 

“That word is your darkest secret. But it also needs to be shared. It needs to be shattered. This is only a mirror, Adrien. But I’m planning to help you shatter that secret in real life, too.” Marinette confessed. 

 

“Adrien,” she said grabbing him on the shoulders. “Before you do this, I need to tell you that you can build yourself again. But first, you need to shatter your world as you know it. This will not be easy. And remember, there will always be hope.You can help yourself.”

 

Adrien got on his hands and knees and stared at the words. His image, his fame, was based upon the outer layer. He hated these parts of Adrien Agreste. He hated the fame. But he liked how kind Adrien Agreste was, and how smart he was, too. He liked his hobbies, he liked his friends. He noticed Marinette left out words that described the real Adrien, not Adrien Agreste. She left out words that described Chat Noir. She had written down only what other people see, not what his true friends see. Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir makeup Adrien. The real Adrien for that matter. 

 

And then there was that word. He hated that word. He hated everything it stood for. He hated that kids were affected by it. He hated that because of it, kids received no love and affection. They don’t have a true home, only a house. They didn’t have anyone to go to. He hated what it meant. He hated everything about it. But most of all, he hated that it described him. 

 

Not any more. 

 

Adrien swung the hammer down in the middle of the word. The whole mirror shattered. Shards were on the sheet Marinette had laid out. The words broke apart. The middle of the word took up the brunt of the damage. He broke it. No, he shattered the word that had plagued him for so long. He shattered it, and it felt good. 

 

“Abused,” Marinette stated. 

 

“A word that no longer describes me,” Adrien finished. 

 

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand. They stared at the shattered mirror. 

 

“Some couple we are, huh?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Broken-”

 

“And shattered.” Adrien finished. 

 

Marinette leaned her head on Adrien’s shoulder. They both sighed in contentment. They were going to be ok. They were going to get better together. Only better, because they can’t fix each other. They can only save themselves. Only fix themselves. But hey, it’s better to be in it together. They soaked in the silence. There was nothing else to be said. They didn’t need to. The peace and quiet spoke for them enough.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” Alya screamed. 

 

Well, it was nice as it lasted. 

 

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other. An understanding passed between them. 

 

Together. Adrien and Marinette. Chat Noir and Ladybug. Together. 

 


	7. Till The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sad to say this is the concluding chapter of this mini series! Thank you for everyone's support! Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> These characters are slightly altered due to the story line and plot. Also, I'm not an expert in abuse, self-harm, or depression, and it's not my intention to offend people by an inaccurate representations of these serious issues. This is also not meant to harm or make fun of anyone who suffers from these problems, only to encourage you to seek help and that you matter and are valued.
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SELF HARM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. PLEASE BE SAFE KIDS.
> 
> EXTRA WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY CONTAINS ABUSE AND SELF HARM SO PLEAAAAAAASE DONT READ THIS IF YOU WILL BE UPSET OR TRIGGERED IN ANY WAY!

(Five years later)

 

Marinette fingered the finished locket. She finished it about a week ago. It took her a five years to build up her confidence. But that was ok. She didn’t care how long it took her, she just cared that she did. The locket was beautiful. It was golden heart, but swirls and dips made up the lockets appearance. Five golden line extended from each side of the heart to the middle, where a ruby sat in the folds. It was like the necklace was made for her- and in a way, it was.

 

It was Christmas time, Christmas Eve to be exact. Marinette was at Adrien’s place once again. She spent more time than her apartment with Alya anyways. Adrien had joked around saying that she should just move in already. Little did he know that she was already planning to move in this winter break. 

 

For the past five years, Adrien and Marinette went through tough times. The first year,  Marinette had slowly built up her confidence. First, it had been little things. She’d put on a daring dress, or go on scary roller coasters. Than it built up as she started being more bold with her feelings, saying what she means, and not holding back. She entered design competitions and stopped second guessing herself with akumas. Sure, some of the time she didn’t get in the top three. Sometimes her plans backfired on akumas, but she didn’t destroy herself for it. 

 

Chloe was relentless. When Chloe found out that Marinette and Adrien were dating, she took it all out on Marinette. She yelled mean things, heckled at her, and tried sabotage her relationship. It got to the point where Chloe was sabotage Marinette’s friendship with Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel. Chloe manipulated them to say horrible things to Marinette’s face. The huge misunderstanding caused her to have a mental break down. Than, Adrien was there. She comforted her until she stopped crying, until she was ok. But no, she wasn’t ok. She wasn’t ok till she told Chloe off for it. 

 

Marinette, surprisingly, found herself smiling at the memory. 

_ ______________________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ Marinette walked into the classroom. She smirked to herself. This was going to be the bravest thing she’s done yet. And she wasn’t scared at all.  _

 

_ “Marinette!” Chloe greeted her with fake enthusiasm. “How was your mental breakdown? Did you cry? Oh, I hope you did!”  _

 

_ “You know, Chloe, I feel so bad for you.” Marinette said with a fake, sugary smile.  _

 

_ “Why? Soon enough, I’ll have everything I want. You gone, and Adrien mine.” Chloe responded. _

 

_ “Wow, that’s really sad. You are so unhappy yourself that you have to makes others miserable, too. Really depressing.” Marinette said with sympathy. She really did feel sorry for her, no matter how mean she’s been in the past.  _

 

_ “What?” Chloe asked, taken aback by the young designer.  _

 

_ Looks like Marinette hit a nerve.  _

 

_ “I always asked myself why. Why would Chloe be so cruel to me and to so many others? Now, I know. Chloe, just because you are unhappy yourself, doesn’t mean you can make others miserable. Stop trying to spread the hate. I know that at one point in your life you were nice to people. Adrien told me so. But you’ve changed. Why are you so unhappy Chloe? Why do you hurt others? It’s not going to make you happy. It’s going to leave a hole where your heart should be.” Marinette said.  _

 

_ “Take that back! Take it back!” Chloe yelled. A tear streamed down the blonde’s face.  _

 

_ “I’m forgiving you for all that you’ve done to me. I’m more mad at myself than you. I should’ve seen the real you. Chloe, you are screaming for love and friendship. Your harsh words are just a cry for affection. One day, I hope you realize that. When that day comes, call me up. I’ll be happy to be your friend. And thank you, by the way. For showing me that words are just words, and that they don’t mean anything when they come from the people who don’t care about you.” Marinette concluded.  _

 

_ Marinette was about to turn away when she remembered something. “Oh! This is for you!”  _

 

_ She shoved the bag into Chloe’s hands. Chloe set the bag down on a nearby table and opened the bag. Inside was a Marinette Original dress. The dress was fitted to the form, but puffed out at the waist with many layers of tiffany blue. Marinette had added a single layer of white tulle which she embroidered blue and white  flowers and golden leaves into. The extra layer of tulle served as the real round neckline over the sweetheart neckline that the turquoise material provided. The sleeves of the dress made by white tulle was embroidered with blue and purple flowers. The neckline was embroidered with small flowers and leaves, but if you looked closely, you could see the Marinette’s signature in the vines.  _

 

_ All in all, it was a perfect Chloe dress.  _

 

_ “Why are you giving me this? Why are you being so nice? I was so awful to you. I don’t deserve this.” Chloe asked, her lip quivering.  _

 

_ “Because a friend taught me that no matter how people treat you, always be kind. You never know the battles someone might be facing. Never forget that Chloe.” _

 

_ Chloe sobbed as she threw her arms around Marinette. Marinette was taken aback. Chloe was touching her and it wasn’t in some horrible way? Now, that’s a miracle. _

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After that, Marinette continued on to study at the International Fashion Academy. That’s where Marinette really grew in confidence. She created beautiful designs she was proud of. She made new friends and went out dancing. She wore nice clothes that made her feel good. She was more kind and generous to everyone. She tried to think happy thoughts and created small goals for her to complete. She occasionally pampered herself, you know a face mask once a month, a manicure, and expensive makeup. All that combined helped her self-esteem greatly. 

 

As Ladybug, she encouraged people to love Chat Noir as much as they loved her. She spoke at school assemblies, did some commercials, and even created her own fashion line for her and Chat. One of her favorite things to do was talk at public press meetings. She loved talking to such a large audience directly. She gave announcements and updates with Adrien. Over the years, her and Adrien had developed a working relationship with Mr. Bourgeois. Ladybug and Chat Noir had a special place on the Mayor's council. It gave them an official license to investigate Hawkmoth and reveal his identity. Over time, they found out that Hawkmoth was an the former generation Ladybug who went rogue when his Chat Noir was killed. Apparently, he wanted to collect their Miraculouses to bring her back.

 

Of course, she had rough patches along the way. But of course, that’s life. She was bound to have mental breakdowns, and panic attacks. But that’s ok because she always picked herself up after. 

 

What really built her confidence was helping people. She felt good when she did charity work, or just changed people’s lives. She did volunteer work at a local children’s hospital and donated money to charity. She changed the hearts of student who manipulated others to get to the top. She inspired others to be as kind and generous she she was. She offered advice to those with problems on their mind. As Ladybug, she had stopped people from committing crimes with just her words. Once, she saved someone from committing suicide, which was one of her most proudest moments. 

 

And soon enough, the last piece of the locket was left. She already had such great confidence, but it wasn’t enough. She knew what she had to do. When Adrien and her were ready, they told Alya, Nino, and her parents that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. They’re reactions were priceless! Nino jaw dropped open wide. He didn’t move for five minutes! Her Mom slipped her Dad twenty euros. Apparently, they’ve known since Lyceé and they were betting on this for seven years! Alya’s reactions was the best out of them all. She screamed “WHAT?!” and then proceeded to yell “YOU GUYS WERE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?”. After that, she lightly slapped Marinette and Adrien three times, and then ranted on how they didn’t tell her. 

 

Marinette laughed at the memory. Oh, that was way too funny watching Alya stomp around for half an hour.

 

“What are you chuckling about?” Adrien asked as he came through the front door. He had just come back from his teaching job at Collége Françoise Dupont where he taught physics. 

 

The last five years of Adrien’s life was the best years. After Secret Santa, Marinette had told her parents Adrien’s situation and asked if he could stay here until he could figure out what to do. Her parents had happily agreed. The six of them, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Marinette, and her parents, sat down and mapped out a plan of what to do. By the law, the Dupain-Chengs had to call child services because Adrien was still seventeen. Adrien ended up telling them everything- his mom, how he was neglected, the beatings, his attempted suicide, and all the way up till the Fashion Gala. 

 

Marinette still remembered the day she saw Gabriel Agreste was arrested. He would be interviewed and eventually go on trial. In the interview, Gabriel had confessed to nothing. He did not answer any questions. He was allowed to contact his lawyers to put together a case, but that was all. 

 

In the meantime, Adrien gathered evidence at his house. With permission from the government, he could look in his mansion to find any evidence that would help his own case. Marinette went with him. And what they found wasn’t pleasant at all.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Adrien searched through his dad desk draws. There was nothing in here that could potentially harm his father. All there was were fashion designs and business documents. Plagg searched the bookshelf while Tikki hacked into the computer (Apparently you pick it up after a few centuries).  _

 

_ “Find anything, Princess?” He asked his girlfriend. _

 

_ Girlfriend. He still couldn’t believe it. Marinette-Ladybug- was his girlfriend. And he was so lucky to have her. This whole heart-aching process, she’s been his rock. She helped him with the investigations, soothed him after nightmares, and even tended to the leftover scars on his body. She was amazing! And she was his.  _

 

_ “Marinette?” He called again.  _

 

_ He looked up to see Marinette staring at the huge photo of Adrien’s mom behind his dad’s desk.  _

 

_ “You look so much like her,” Marinette commented.  _

 

_ “Yeah, I miss her.” Adrien agreed.  _

 

_ “Get a room!” Plagg yelled.  _

 

_ “Plagg, don’t ruin the moment!” Tikki scolded. _

 

_ The superheros stared at the photo for a few moments, ignoring the bickering Kwamis. Than, an idea popped into Marinette’s head. _

 

_ “Wait a minute!” Marinette unlatched herself from Adrien and carefully dismantled the painting.  _

 

_ Plagg fazed inside the safe that was hidden under the photo before opening it. Adrien shuffled through it. _

 

_ “Nothing in here,” Adrien stated.  _

 

_ Meanwhile, Marinette  flipped over the painting and saw a small flash drive taped to the back.  _

 

_ “AHA!” Marinette exclaimed.  _

 

_ “Marinette! You’re a genius!” Adrien complimented.  _

 

_ “I know,” Marinette said.  _

 

_ “Ay, don’t get cocky now.”Adrien said playfully.  _

 

_ “Fake it till you make it, right?” Marinette asked. His girlfriend was really trying to be more confident. Another part of that is actually faking it until you make it. To act confident is to be confident. And he couldn’t be more proud.  _

 

_ Marinette plugged the flash drive into his Dad’s computer. Immediately, security footage of Adrien’s bedroom came up.  _

 

_ There were videos among videos of the beatings, all the way back to the first one. After looking deeper, he found videos of his cutting and suicide attempt. Adrien clicked on one of the videos of the beatings.  _

 

His dad barged into the room with red angry. Adrien was watching something on his computer, headphones in and completely unaware of his father’s presence. His dad ripped the headphones of Adrien’s head and shoved him to the ground. 

 

“You tried going to public school?!” His dad yelled as he kicked his side. 

 

Adrien screamed as his dad kicked him. Tears were streaming down Adrien’s face. His dad kicked him once, twice, three times, it felt like it never ended.

 

_ Marinette held tightly onto Adrien. Adrien remembered that day clearly. He became Chat Noir that day. That was one of the happiest moments of his life. Meeting Plagg and Ladybug changed his life forever.  _

 

_ When he came back from the akuma attack, Adrien had decided to watch some videos on youtube. And that’s when his dad had ruined his day. _

 

“You are never allowed to go to school, you hear me? You pull another stunt like that and I swear I will beat you so hard.” His father threatened before storming out of the room.

 

_ The video ended. Plagg was hiding in Marinette’s hair and Tikki sat hugging Adrien’s neck lightly. Marinette had silent tears streaming down her face. _

 

_ “Plagg?” Tikki asked.  _

 

_ “Yes, Tikki?”  _

 

_ “If you knew Adrien was abused, why didn’t you tell me?” Tikki asked harshly.  _

 

_ “Actually, Tikki, it’s my fault.” Adrien admitted. “I told Plagg that if he told you, I wouldn’t be Chat Noir anymore.”  _

 

_ “But why, Adrien? Why?” Marinette jumped in.  _

 

_ “Because I was scared for my life! One of these days, I was sure I would never get up after one of his beatings. That wasn’t even that bad. There’s worse beatings than that. Imagine what he would do if he saw Plagg? He would freak! Thank God Kwamis don’t show up on camera or I would be screwed. I’m lucky enough that I figured out how to project fake images on the camera while I’m out as Chat Noir..” Adrien explained.  _

 

_ “All these years…” Marinette said trailing off.  _

 

_ “I know, Mari.” Adrien said as if reading her thoughts. “I think we have all the evidence we need.”  _

 

_ ___________________________________________________________________________________ _

After that, Adrien went to trial against his father. After showing the tapes, Gabriel broke down and confessed to everything. He was sentenced to twenty years in prison for child abuse. 

 

After that, Adrien stayed with the Dupain-Chengs for the remainder of his Senior year. When he turned eighteen, he contacted his lawyers to inherit anything he could from his father. He ended up selling the mansion for 2.1 million Euros, which was more than enough to buy an apartment and go to University. He also ended up inheriting Agreste Fashion. He let Diane Lavoie take over the Company, but he was still involved with it in a business aspect. It was agreed when Marinette was ready, she would work her was up the Company and eventually take it over. 

 

Now, Adrien was practically living with his girlfriend of five years, a teacher at his old Collége, and was still making money off of the family business. What a life, huh?

 

“Hey, Chaton! You’re home early.” Marinette greeted her boyfriend with a quick kiss. 

 

“Where’s the cheese?” Plagg asked. 

 

“In the fridge.” Marinette answered. Plagg sat besides Tikki on the counter, who was nibbling on a cookie.

 

Adrien put his messenger bag down and sat back on the couch. “There was a half day at school, and there wasn’t much I could do at the office.” 

 

Adrien leaned his head back onto Marinette’s lap. She stroked his hair. Adrien physically relaxed. Marinette always smelled like sweets and her hands were always warm. Adrien soaked in the comfort of his girlfriend. 

 

Adrien suddenly sat up as he remembered something he saw as he first walked in. Sitting next to the couch was three purple suitcases. 

 

“What’s that?” Adrien asked as he pointed at the suitcases. 

 

“My suitcases,” Marinette answered.

 

“Why are they here?” 

 

“Oh, I’m moving in.” 

 

“Oh, ok.” Adrien said as he leaned back down on Marinette’s lap. She started stroking his hair again. 

 

Wait.

 

“You’re moving in!?” Adrien asked with enthusiasm. 

 

“Yes, I just said that a-”

 

“Oh my God! Oh my God!!” Adrien exclaimed as he sat up. 

 

Marinette laughed. Adrien hugged her tightly. 

 

“What’s with all the excitement?” Alya asked, suddenly standing besides Nino in the kitchen. 

 

“Marinette’s moving in!/How did you get in here?” Adrien and Marinette chorused. 

 

“Oh, right. I forgot that was today.” Alya asked plopping on the couch. 

 

“Hey Plagg, Hey Tikki.” Nino said, stealing a grape from a bowl on the counter. 

 

“Sup Nino.” Plagg responded. 

 

Adrien looked over to his girlfriend again. 

 

“Why are you moving in?” Adrien asked. 

 

Alya sat back on the couch. “Probably because she’s lonely ever since I moved out and got hitched.”

 

Oh, yeah. That’s a thing that happened, too. Alya and Nino had gone off and pursued their separate dreams. Alya now has a newspaper dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Along with that, she also has written a couple of novels along the way. Nino was now a huge composer/singer/DJ in all of Europe. It was only a couple months that they were married, and only a couple before that Alya moved out.

 

Marinette shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I guess you can say that.”

 

Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist. “Well, I’m happy you’re moving in.”

 

“Me too,” She said while kissing her boyfriend. 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

 

“I’ll get it!” Alya said as she raced to the door like a child.

 

Marinette shook her head. “Some things never changed.” 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Marinette, Adrien, and Nino walked to the door to see what was going on. Long and behold, there old classmate and arch enemy stood in the doorway. 

 

“Um, Marinette invited me.” Chloe answered with an awkward smile. 

 

Marinette grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the apartment. Everyone stared dumbfoundedly after the girls. Who knows why Marinette decided to invite Chloe? Oh, wait! It must be that she’s completely insane. Well, maybe not so much. 

 

Marinette dragged Chloe to the couch. Eventually, everyone got over their initial shock and began to sit down in the living room.

 

“Now, what is she doing here?” Alya asked breaking the silence. 

 

“Remember that time in high school where I made Chloe cry by telling her insecurities to the whole class and made her promise to call me when she figured everything out?” Marinette asked. 

 

Alya nodded. “Yes.” A second later she said, “Oh.” 

 

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Chloe said politely. 

 

“It’s fine really.” Adrien responded with a smile. “If you really have changed, I want to know who you’ve become.”

 

Chloe smiled back. “Well, I really did. When I called Marinette last night, I was sure of it.”

“So, what have you been up, too?” Nino asked Chloe. 

 

Chloe smiled wildly. “Well, I’m pregnant for one.” The blonde said rubbing her belly.

 

Adrien jumped up. “Chloe, that’s amazing!” He gave his childhood friend a hug.

 

“Whose child?” Alya asked. 

 

“Nathaniel’s, actually. We rekindled in a bar two years ago, and before we knew it, he was down on one knee. Besides that, I’ve been working on saving endangered species. I work at a zoo that protects endangered species, and heals animals before releasing them back into the wild. Besides that, I just support Nathaniel’s artisteries.” Chloe explained. 

 

“Wow, Chloe, you really have changed.” Nino noted. 

 

“Yeah, I did.” Chloe said quietly. “There’s another reason I wanted to come here today. I wanted to apologize for making your life living hells back in  _ Collѐge  _ and  _ Lycée.  _ Marinette was right about me back then. I really just wanted to be your friend. I was so envious of what you guys had- the friendship, the trust, the closeness. I just wanted that, too. And when I couldn’t, I began making others miserable. I’m so sorry!” Chloe apologized wholeheartedly.  

 

Alya could see tears welling up in her eyes. And for one moment, Alya felt pity for the girl. Maybe if she tried being nice to Chloe, they would already be friends. 

 

Alya reached out and touched Chloe’s arm. “It’s ok. Obviously, you have changed greatly. You really are sorry for everything...I wouldn’t mind being your friend.” Alya said with a soft smile. 

 

Without a word, Chloe lunged into Alya’s arm, squeezing her tightly. Alya was taken aback. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the blonde girl before relaxing. 

 

“Group hug!” Adrien shouted. Marinette, Adrien, and Nino wrapped their arms around the two girls. 

 

Once they separated, they all sat down on the floor. 

 

“Gifts now!” Alya demanded in a childish tone. 

 

“I thought you hated Secret Santa-Yow!” Marinette screeched while rubbing her arm. She glared at Alya, who was giggling wildly. “What was that for?” 

 

“For fun!” Alya exclaimed. 

 

The rest of them laughed at the two best friends before digging out their gifts. Everyone, except Chloe, was exchanging gifts. Marinette laid one of her two in front of Chloe. 

 

“For me?” Chloe asked. 

 

Marinette nodded. “I’ve been saving it for years. For you and Alya.” The bluenette looked over at Alya.

 

“What is it? Friendship bracelets?” Alya said sarcastically. 

 

“Why don’t you open up and see?” Marinette smirked. 

 

Alya gave her a suspicious look before ripping open the tiny present. Meanwhile, Chloe carefully opened it, but with just as much haste. 

 

“Oh, Mari!” Alya whispered softly, tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

“You got us matching lockets?” Chloe asked, touched by the gesture. 

 

Marinette fingered her newly built locket once more. She smiled heavily. “When I first got the necklace, I thought that I couldn’t keep this for myself. You’ve all helped me in so many ways- yes, even you Choe. So, I actually bought one for all of you.” Marinette dug into her pocket and brought out two more lockets. She gave them to Adrien and Nino. “I looked through all the directions and even the parts of the locket to find any symbol of where it came from. Eventually, I found out the exact address and made a visit. I learned that Nino got it customized to fit the ruby. I told them to make the exact same lockets, but with different jewels. For Chloe, I picked Imperial Topaz, for Nino I picked Blue tanzanite, for Adrien I picked Green Aventurine, and for Alya I picked Fire Agate.” 

 

The four stared at Marinette, mouths open and eyes wide. She laughed nervously. God, she felt awkward. 

 

“Mari, you’re amazing!” 

 

“I love it so much!” 

 

“This must’ve cost a lot of money!” 

 

“I can’t believe you would do this for me!” 

 

The four started talking all at once, each saying their thanks. Marinette laughed again- but this one was full of laughter and light. 

 

After everyone calmed down, Alya gave her gift to Nino. She bought him a music box with an original song she wrote for him. Nino gave Adrien a scrapbook full of every photo from when they first met up until yesterday evening when they had a boy’s night out on the ten. 

 

Now, it was Adrien’s turn to give Marinette his present, and boy he was excited. That meant that Marinette was nervous. He had the wicked, Cheshire Cat look on his face again. One that was playful, but at the same time made Marinette scared, and rightfully so. It was the face he had every time he attacked her with tickles, or smeared icing over her when they bake during the Holidays. But then again, she also loved that look. 

 

Adrien lifted up a huge gift and placed it in front of Marinette. She looked at him with exhaustion. “Why are you like this?” She asked. 

 

“You love me.” Adrien said with a snicker. 

 

“Questionable,” she answered. Marinette began ripping over the package. Inside was…another package. 

 

She glared at her boy friend. “How many boxes?” She asked. 

 

“Not telling!” He sang happily. He seemed to be enjoying her suffering greatly as he sat back on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He had a smug look on his face. 

 

Oh, what Marinette would give to rip that look right off. 

 

“You little-What’s this?” Marinette said, looking closely at the wrapping paper. A note was taped down to the package. She ripped it off carefully. “ _ Marinette _ …” She read out loud. “Is this a joke?” 

 

Adrien held back laughter. “No, but it’s funny seeing you all mad.” He said, finally giving out a laugh. 

 

Marinette put the note down before ripping open second package. As expected, she found another note. “ _ I have something to ask you…” _ She read with confusion. 

 

Adrien didn’t offer much explanation, so she ripped open the next package. “ _ We’ve known each other for so long…”  _

 

She opened the fourth one. “ _ We’ve done so many things with each other…” _

 

This when on in a loop; Marinette would open a package, read the note, then move on to the next. 

 

“ _ At school, you hated me at first. But when I gave you an umbrella, you fell for me...” _

 

_ “On the flip side, you were scared to save Paris, and the people you love the most. You’re bravery shown through with a little speech on the Eiffel Tower. From then on, I loved you...”  _

 

_ “We chased each other in circles for a long time. We’ve stuttered through talks, we talked between blushes, we loved in our glances…” _

 

_ “Between that, we patrolled, we baked, we watched movies, and we became best friends in both of our double lives...”  _

 

_ “Then, we found out the truth. Our identities we’re left behind...”  _

 

_ “Our secrets we’re discovered, but it only made me love you more…”  _

 

_ “Five years later, and I love you more than I did than…”  _

 

By this time, Marinette had gotten down to the last box- a jewelry box. She knew what was coming. Her eyes had begun to tear up in happiness as she opened the box. She expected to find a note and an engagement ring, but instead there was a note; “ _ Turn around…”.  _

 

Marinette whipped back around to find her boy friend bent down on one knee. A note was in his hand. In the center of the small paper was a ring. 

 

Adrien read the final note out loud. “Will you marry me, Bugaboo?” He asked with a slight goofiness. 

 

She couldn’t keep it in. Tears streamed down her face. Alya, Nino, and Chloe stood by, each clasping their hands in anticipation. Alya kept hopping up and down with excitement. Chloe looked shocked-Adrien did write some not so subtle notes about their superhero identities- but she had a warm smile on her face. Nino looked proud of Adrien- a look that said “That’s my bro”. Alya nodded toward her. Marinette smiled back.

 

Marinette shifted her gaze over to the ring. It was absolutely perfect. The ring had the symbol of Yin and Yang, but instead of the white and black ensemble, it was red and black instead. If you looked close enough, you could a tiny paw in the black circle encased by red, and tiny black spots in the red circle encased in black. Small, tiny diamonds encased the main display. It was everything she could’ve asked for, and more. 

 

She turned her gaze to Adrien.  _ Her _ Adrien. Her Chaton, her Minou, her Silly Kitty, her Partner, her Prince, her Sunshine,  her Chat Noir, her Adrien, her everything. And she was his. His Lady, his Bugaboo, his Bug, his Little Lady, his LB, his Princess, his Ladybug, his Marinette, his everything. Marinette couldn’t think of a world without Chat Noir or Adrien. She had long ago accepted that they are the same, and she sees it right now. 

 

Her Chat Noir was everything. He’s not a sidekick. He helped and supported her as Ladybug. He fights off every akuma. He throws himself in the crossfire just save her. He lightens up every horrible situation with a smile. He has always been there, no matter what. She can’t defeat Hawkmoth without. She would save him- nine lives and all- every chance she gets. He’s her equal, her partner. He’s her hero. 

 

Her Adrien Agreste was everything. With Adrien Agreste, she got to spend time with the Chat Noir she knows and loves during the day. But, Chat Noir got to be Adrien, too. He was highly intelligent, so talented, and excelled in every single thing he does. They get to hang out with their friends, hang out with her parents, love each other through cuddles and forehead kisses. They didn’t have to hide their secret identity with each other. They could be open and free. They could grow together, they could laugh and cry together, they could be together. Adrien was her sunshine, her happiness. He’s her Prince. 

 

And together, they were everything and more. They came with the same personality- the puns, the silly pick up lines, the childish antics, the nerdiness, the sometimes clumsy and fumbling tendency, the little cutesy things that made her fall in love all over again. But they also came with the intelligence, the sweet smiles, the bravery, the talent, the same charming smile, the same kindness she felt when she first fell in love with him. They came with the same love, same light, same happiness. They were Chat and Adrien, her Chaton and Sunshine, her Hero and Prince. Her Everything, her Soulmate, her Future. 

 

Marinette smiled through her tears. She nodded her head clearly.

 

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say this series has come to an end. Thank you everyone for reading! I've worked very hard, and you guys made it all worth while!


End file.
